Yellow
by Garota Anonima
Summary: As imagens se embaralhavam em minha mente, me deixando confusa e trazendo um sentimento de raiva. ... O olhei assustada. Eu não conseguia entender as imagens que havia acabado de ver. Ou eu não queria entender."
1. Frst Part

**Disclaimer:** twilight não me pertence e nem os personagens, somente a história, e eventualmente, um dia, o Jasper irá me pertencer u.ú

-

_Alice's point of view_

— Você não vai abrir mesmo os olhos? — Jasper perguntou, e eu sabia que ele nem mesmo me olhava. Estava fixurado em mais uma reprise de LOST.

Estávamos sozinhos em casa, era noite e todas as noites Edward estava na casa de Bella, mesmo que Charlie não soubesse disso. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle e Esme estavam em uma viagem de caça, em algum lugar perto do Canadá. Eles falaram "Nada muito extravagante como leões na savana África, e não muito longe como a Austrália". Talvez Carlisle quisesse ser engraçado com sua colocação e, Deus eu amo muito ele, mas foi uma colocação bem infeliz.

Eu tinha a cabeça em seu colo, e ele afagava meus cabelos. Não me dei ao trabalho de responder, continuei imóvel, respirando por hábito.

— Quer me convencer de que é a única vampira que consegue dormir? — ele perguntou com um tom risonho na voz.

Os cantos da minha boca se elevaram pouca coisa. Abri os olhos de súbito e encarei seu queixo. Abri a boca fingindo indignação.

— Me desculpe não ser completa e loucamente apaixonada por Evangeline Lily, como você. — rolei meus olhos e tornei a fechá-los.

Logo senti seus longos dedos tocando meu estomago e me fazendo cócegas. Meu corpo tremeu – involuntário – devido às risadas.

— Jasper! — pedi entre risadas

— Não me diga que sente ciúmes de uma reles humana. — ele também ria, o que na verdade me reconfortou. Se eu cinto ciúmes? Oh, é claro que sinto, quem não sentiria?

— Não. — menti mordendo meu lábio inferior e encarando seu rosto, um soluço de risadas escapou pela minha boca, e eu ri novamente.

Jasper elevou as mãos do meu estomago e subiu-as até o meu rosto, pousando-as na minha bochecha. Senti que se pudesse corar, eu estaria vermelha feito um pimentão. Bem pior do que Bella ficava quando Emmett jogava suas indiretas sobre sua — inexistente — vida sexual com Edward.

— Alice Cullen, eu estou com você por quase um século e você ainda não aprendeu que não tem como mentir pra mim?

Desvie meus olhos de seu rosto e encarei a televisão. Uma cena qualquer — e bem quente, diga-se de passagem — passava, e eu fingi assistir. Não respondi nada por um bom tempo, por fim soltei um suspiro pesado e tornei a olhá-lo. Mordi meu lábio inferior e logo respondi.

— Pode acontecer, certo? Quer dizer, se Edward se apaixonou pela Bella... — Jasper não me deixou terminar a frase. Colocou as pontas de seus dedos sobre meus lábios e falou:

— Bella e Edward foram feitos um para o outro, Alice. Você _viu_ isso. Eles são almas gêmeas, assim como Rose e Emmett, Carlisle e Esme... — uma frustração súbita tomou conta completamente do meu ser. Onde estávamos nós dois? — e eu e você. Quando eu entrei naquele restaurante e te vi pela primeira vez.. Alice, foi a primeira vez que eu senti esperança em toda a minha existência como vampiro. — ele sorriu um sorriso tímido que eu adorava.

Ok, Jasper podia controlar os sentimentos, mas era difícil para ele lidar com declarações. Eu realmente adorava quando ele falava que éramos almas gêmeas. É claro que eu sabia disso. Eu também tinha _visto_ isso.

— Não confunda sentimento de fã com sentimentos verdadeiros, por favor. — ele pediu, agora com um olhar triste. Apertei meus lábios em uma linha reta — Dói pensar que você acha que eu poderia amar outra pessoa. Você significa o mundo pra mim, meu monstrinho apavorante. — ele falou as ultimas palavras com excessivo carinho, o que me fez rir novamente.

Rapidamente senti uma onde de conforto me atingir e eu não precisava pensar muito para saber o que estava acontecendo. Ou melhor, o que ele estava fazendo.

— Odeio quando você usa seu poder comigo. — bufei rolando os olhos e cruzei meus braços sobre o peito.

Ele riu: — Você usa seu poder comigo o tempo todo! — protestou.

— Não o tempo todo! — reclamei, batendo o pé e fazendo bico.

— Também não uso o meu o tempo todo. — e aquele sorriso tímido lindo reapareceu em seu rosto, mas não por muito tempo, pois logo seus lábios já estavam se comprimindo contra os meus.

Descruzei os braços do peito e ergui as mãos para o seu pescoço. Durante esse movimento, fiz com que meu corpo fosse se levantando, sentando de lado em seu colo. Seus lábios começaram a abrir os meus delicadamente, e não demorei para permitir que sua língua invadisse a minha boca buscando cada cantinho dela. Sorri entro o beijo e elevei minhas mãos até seus cabelos, entrelaçando meus dedos nele. Suas mãos deslizaram pela lateral do meu corpo parando em minha coxa. O beijo começou a se aprofundar e a intensidade aumentou.

Apoiei-me nos meus joelhos e fiquei de frente para ele, deixando um joelho de cada lado do seu corpo. Minha boca procurava pela sua com urgência enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo. Fiquei em pé sobre os joelhos aproximando o máximo possível meu corpo do dele. Suas mãos agarraram a barra da minha blusa e começaram a subi-la vagarosamente. Suspirei ao sentir sua mão tocar meu estomago já sensível. Parei o beijo e me afastei um pouco, dando chances para ele retirar minha blusa, quando ele conseguiu, voltei minha boca a dele. Era difícil pensar em parar agora. Suas grandes mãos estavam paradas em minha cintura nua, e me apertavam bem levemente. Isso era frustrante, quando tudo o que eu queria era que ele me apertasse, me prendesse contra o seu corpo de maneira que eu nunca pudesse fugir.

— Não sou tão frágil. — falei com os lábios roçando nos dele.

— Para mim você parece. — senti sua boca se curvar em um sorriso.

Afastei minha boca da sua e o encarei por um tempo em silêncio.

— Francamente Jasper. Sou tão forte quando você, talvez até mais forte que Emmett. Não vou quebrar. — objetivei com frustração na voz.

Ele franziu a testa e me olhou com um olhar confuso. Eu nunca havia dito o _quanto_ aquilo me frustrava.

Uma de suas mãos envolveu a minha cintura e a outra parou em uma omoplata, me jogando contra o sofá de leve.

— Você pode não se lembrar da sua vida como humana, mas eu lembro da minha. Fui criado para respeitar e proteger as mulheres, se você se lembra, esse é um dos motivos que me transformaram em vampiro. — sua boca tocou o meu pescoço, traçando beijos pela minha garganta até meu queixo, e depois para a minha boca.

Sim, eu sabia de tudo aquilo. Mas não era como se eu estivesse pedindo para ele me amarrar e me jogar em um lugar cheio de lobisomens.

Soltei mais um suspiro de frustração quando as imagens invadiram minha cabeça. Afastei meus lábios de Jasper e ele tornou a franzir a testa.

— O que eu fiz agora?

— Nada, são os outros. Estão voltando. — falei jogando meus braços pelo seu pescoço e cruzando as mãos.

— Demoram muito?

— Dez minutos no máximo. Voltaram para as redondezas a algum tempo. — bufei fazendo com que alguns fios de meu cabelo voassem, o que divertiu Jasper.

Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz e sorriu mais uma vez o seu sorriso tímido. Dessa vez me tirou o fôlego.

— Teremos outras oportunidades. — ele falou. Parecia que tentava atenuar minha frustração.

Ele tornou a se sentar e eu continuei deitada, frustrada e irritada, quando comecei a sentir aquela tranqüilidade.

— Nem pense nisso. Deixe-me sentir irritada hoje. — grunhi me sentando e buscando por minha blusa pelo chão. Assim que terminei de vesti-la, pude ouvir a porta da frente ser aberta.

A voz estrondosa de Emmett ecoou pela casa. Ao que parecia, ele havia encontrado um urso pardo por lá. Olhei através da grande parede de vidro a minha frente e vi que, bem distante, escondido por milhares de nuvens acinzentadas, o sol começava a nascer.

— Divertiram-se? — perguntei com um sorriso leve. Não, eu realmente não estava empolgada.

— Emmett encontrou um urso. — Rose informou, rolando os olhos e subindo as escadas.

— Ele era enorme! — Emmett tentava medi-lo com os braços para Jasper, o que me fez rir.

— Preciso de um banho... — Ouvi Esme murmurar indo de encontro às escadas. O cheiro que impregnava em nossas roupas depois de uma caçada era realmente insuportável.

— Eu também. Preciso estar no hospital em uma hora. — Carlisle informou saindo de cena.

Me sentei nas escadas cruzando as pernas e apoiando os cotovelos nelas, deitando minha cabeça em minhas mãos, enquanto observava Emmett empolgando, contando sua façanha com o urso nas montanhas. Ri daquilo tudo. Era incrível como ele se divertia com tudo. Exatamente TUDO. Foi quando tudo parou. Não conseguia ouvir mais nada, minha visão desapareceu e as imagens começaram a me invadir. Uma atrás das outras. Decisões tomadas.

-

**N/A:** então, minha primeira fic de Twilight, por favor não me matem. .-. E, ahh.. só uma explicação básica, o nome da fic é Yellow por causa da musica do Coldplay – Yellow, que eu considero a musica tema da fic. ;D

Reviews please?!

Shubs.


	2. Second Part

As imagens se embaralhavam em minha mente, me deixando confusa e trazendo um sentimento de raiva.

_Você deveria ser uma de nós... Não vai ficar com ele para sempre... Estou surpreso que não tenha visto isso antes... Como será a sua eternidade feliz?... Eu posso ser melhor do que ele..._

— Alice! Alice! — Jasper sacudia os meus ombros, fazendo com que as imagens se dissipassem da minha mente.

O olhei assustada. Eu não conseguia entender as imagens que havia acabado de ver. Ou eu não queria entender.

— O que você viu? — se agachando a minha frente.

Pisquei meus olhos algumas vezes. Desviei meus olhos de Jasper para Emmett, que estava a alguns centímetros atrás dele. Tentei buscar palavras, mas elas ficaram presas na minha garganta. Eu mudava de idéia a cada segundo. Nos momentos de pânico, a agilidade vampírica não é nada. Eu sabia que tinha pouco tempo até que Edward chegasse em casa e logo lesse a minha mente, e tão logo estaria alertando todos. Ou pelo menos alertando a Jasper sobre os meus temores. Eu precisava de um tempo sozinha, de um tempo para _entender_ e _apagar_ as imagens da minha cabeça. Me levantei e encarei o olhar confuso de Jasper.

— Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. — Disse dando um sorriso convincente, mas não o suficiente para convencer Jasper. — Juro. Foi algo meio confuso, preciso de um tempo para entender — e para poder pensar em uma mentira que convença à vocês e a mim, para que Edward não descubra. Ser uma Cullen tem suas desvantagens. — Fique com Emmett, vocês pareciam estar se divertindo com a historia. — continuei sorrindo. Beijei sua testa e me virei, mas ao primeiro passo, senti suas mãos agarrarem meu pulso. — Eu juro.

Jasper soltou meu pulso com um olhar derrotado e eu sorri novamente. Emmett já estava se empolgando novamente com a historia, mas eu tinha a impressão de que Jasper não teria mais o mesmo interesse que tinha antes. Vampiro bobo super-protetor e desconfiado esse que eu fui arranjar. Subi as escadas caminhando pelo curto corredor. Tombei com Carlisle pelo corredor, que se apressava para o hospital, vi pela porta entre aberta Rosalie em seu robe de seda vermelho, parada em frente ao espelho de sua penteadeira, penteando seus longos e molhados fios loiros, e vi Esme descer com _O Morro dos ventos uivantes_ (um presente de Bella) nas mãos, indo em direção as escadas. Ela sorriu ternamente pra mim, e eu me senti segura.... Por segundos.

Finalmente cheguei em frente a porta do meu quarto e a abri rapidamente. Entrei fechando-a logo atrás de mim, me encostando nela e deixando meu corpo deslizar até o chão. Coloquei as mãos na cabeça e encostei a testa nos meus joelhos. Tudo ainda era tão confuso. Quem era ele? Seu nome? Eu não fazia idéia. Só sabia que ele estava vindo. E que ele vinha por mim. Mas por que ele vinha atrás de mim? Como ele sabia de mim? Como ele ousava...

Balancei a cabeça a fim de afastar as imagens borradas de sua face. Tudo que eu sabia de sua fisionomia era que ele era alto e grande, de cabelos escuros curtos e que se vestia bem. Aquilo era Armani, certo?! Era tudo muito incerto. Ele podia estar prestes a bater na porta de casa, ou poderia aparecer só daqui a dois meses. Não era sua presença que me assustava, era o não saber. Era tão frustrante quanto precisar _ver_ com Jacob por perto.

Fiquei tão imersa em meus pensamentos que nem notei quando a chuva se tornou grossa de mais, e os relâmpagos cortavam o céu. Fechei os olhos e joguei a cabeça para trás, batendo na porta. Era hora de pensar em uma desculpa. Algo leve e bem pouco preocupante para a minha visão. Mas o que poderia ser? Tenho certeza de que Jasper não irá aceitar uma desculpa qualquer, afinal de contas, ele é o meu vampiro bobo super-protetor e _desconfiado._

— Alice? — ouvi o rugindo de Emmett do outro lado da porta.

Eu não precisava perguntar para saber o que estava acontecendo, ou o que ele queria. Abri a porta e o olhei. Tinha certeza de que minha cara era péssima. Cara de derrotada.

— Você parece tão mortinha maninha. — passou seus braços enormes pelos meus ombros me puxando para fora do quarto e me fazendo andar com ele. — Acho que precisa dormir um pouco, Alice anã.

Revirei os olhos e dei uma cotovelada em suas costelas, esperando quebrar algo, mas acho que isso não aconteceu, pois ele só gargalhou.

— Trabalhe mais nas suas piadas Emmett, elas estão ficando repetitivas.

— Mas eu nunca tinha usado essa com você. — ele abriu a boca indignado e eu ri.

— Menina, cuide com as palavras, você acabou de ferir meus sentimentos. — ele usou uma voz afetada que me causou um pequeno acesso de risos.

Por alguns momentos eu esqueci as imagens na minha cabeça e me diverti. Era por isso que eu amava Emmett. Ele não precisava me entender, e ele nunca estava triste. Ele sempre estava otimista e alegre. Passei meus braços em volta da sua cintura e o apertei em um abraço de "urso".

— Obrigada Irmãozão. — falei com o meu rosto contra seu peito. É meio obvio que eu não alcançava seu ombro.

Ele gargalhou novamente, enquanto descíamos a escadas.

— Para uma garota, às vezes você é muito sentimental, Alice anã.

— Obrigada. — falei seria, o olhando e ele logo percebeu que não era um agradecimento referente ao meu sentimentalismo, e sim referente aos meus risos. Emmett não é tão burro quanto julgam. Um sombra de seriedade passou pelo seu rosto quase que rápido de mais, e dois segundos depois seu sorriso brilhante estava lá novamente.

Afastei-me de Emmett e me encaminhei para o sofá branco, me empoleirando em seu braço.

— Então, fui arrastada para fora do meu quarto por...? — perguntei olhando em volta. Agora Edward e Bella já estavam ali. Acho que não fui rápida o suficiente para ocupar meus pensamentos, Edward me lançou um olhar sombrio, com os olhos cerrados.

-

**N/A:** reviews, eu tenho \o/ *sai correndo em círculos pela casa* ok, eunão sou tão idiota assim... talvez só um pouco. Vou postar isso por hoje estou morta da academia u.u

Espero que realmente estejam gostando, essa é a minha primeiríssima fic de twilight *-*

Bih.


	3. Third Part

— Você não viu? — Jasper perguntou intrigado. Dei de ombros como se fosse natural.

— Estava distraída. Podem me contar?

— Emmett queria jogar baseball. — informou-me Esme, que soltava seu livro na mesa de café, logo a minha frente.

Vi Bella estremecer do outro lado da sala, provavelmente lembrando da ultima vez em que fomos jogar Baseball. Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus pela primeira vez naquela manhã (ou já seria tarde? Tenho a impressão de que passei tempo de mais no meu quarto). Sorri tentando lhe passar conforto, embora nem eu mesma queria ir.

— Não tenho certeza se quero jogar baseball. — Bella sussurrou para Edward, mas todos nós ouvirmos perfeitamente, e ao perceber isso ela corou de leve.

— Oh Bella, sinto desapontá-la, mas tenho certeza que você não conseguiria alcançar nosso ritmo mesmo. — Emmett comentou, rindo e recebendo um olhar demoníaco de Bella.

Eu sinceramente achava perigoso deixarmos Bella e Emmett juntos. Quer dizer, posso apostar que quando Bella virar vampira, a primeira coisa que fará será arrancar a cabeça de Emmett. Ri comigo mesma e vi uma risada sair da boca de Edward. Claro, ele estava de olhos nos meus pensamentos.

— Ok, vamos reformular a frase então. — Bella avançou dois passo na direção de Emmett, o máximo que os braços de meu irmão de cabelos cor de bronze permitiram. — Eu não tenho certeza se quero _ir com vocês_. — falou cerrando os olhos para Emmett, que gargalhou. — Melhor?

— É, bem melhor. — ele sorriu triunfante e ela fez careta, o que me fez rir novamente.

— Se quiser podemos ficar aqui Bella. Ver algum filme... Acho que ainda tem pipoca desde a ultima vez que você dormiu aqui. — falei naturalmente. Esse era um convite que eu poderia fazer certo?

— Não vou deixá-la sozinha. — Edward sibilou para Bella.

— Ela não estará sozinha, estará comigo, ciumento. — ri e dei língua para Edward, que não demonstrou reação nenhuma, e de repente achei que eu era a única descontraída ali.

— Você não quer jogar? — Rosalie me perguntou, encarando-me com os olhos arregalados. Ok, eu gostava de jogar, mas como eu disse: não estou no humor para jogar.

— Não, não hoje. Não estou no humor. — dei de ombros sorrindo. Esperando que convencesse a todos, mesmo que eu soubesse que uma pessoa naquele cômodo não se convenceria.

— Isso é por causa da visão que você teve? — Jasper indagou preocupado, encarando meu perfil.

Ta bom, talvez não convenceria a duas pessoas ali.

— Você teve uma visão? — Carlisle perguntou, e quando eu percebi que ele estava ali também, tomei conta de que eu _realmente_ havia passado tempo demais no meu quarto.

Olhei ferozmente para Jasper. Vampiro intrometido. Eu devia arrancar a sua cabeça! Abri a boca para responder, tentando bolar alguma meia verdade, mas ele foi mais rápido.

— Sim.

Quando o ouvi responder por mim, lhe lacei mais um olhar selvagem que ele ignorou. "Na tenha medo" vi seus lábios pronunciarem, só para mim.

— O que você viu? — Esme perguntou, e quando demorei para responder, ela acresceu. — Você sabe que pode confiar em nós, Alice, somos sua família.

Me vi no meio de uma sala com vários olhares curiosos, com exceção dos de Edward. Mordi meu lábio inferior e maneei a cabeça para o lado.

— Eu não.. Eu não sei. É um monte de imagens borradas. Não tenho certeza de nada, não sei nada. Tudo que sei é que teremos um visitante. — tentei contar o máximo da verdade que eu me permitiria.

— É verdade, Edward? — Jasper o encarou.

Virei meu rosto encarando seu perfil, estava realmente indignada. Aonde a nossa confiança havia ido parar?

— Você não acredita em mim? — perguntei em uma voz tremula e falha. Meus olhos arderam com as lágrimas que não podiam produzir.

— É verdade. — ouvi Edward pronunciar.

Rapidamente olhei para ele, a expressão mais triste que jamais possui. Bella me lançou um olhar de partir o coração. Ela entendia, talvez fosse por isso que ela era a minha melhor amiga.

— Obrigada por provar que eu falo a verdade. — agradeci ao meu irmão e olhei Jasper uma ultima vez, antes de sair disparada pela sala, subir as escadas e me trancar no quarto.

Idiota, idiota, idiota. Deus, porque eu o amo tanto? Me joguei na cama e enterrei o rosto nos travesseiros. Ok, vampiros não dormem, mas uma cama é sempre mais _confortável_. Parei de respirar. Senti soluços se formarem na minha garganta e ficarem presos ali. Meus olhos ainda ardiam. Não me lembro de nada da minha vida humana, mas se chorar era um sentimentos assim tão ruim, eu gostaria de riscá-lo da minha lista de "Coisas humanas que eu queria saber como eram".

Ouvi punhos fracos baterem na porta e chamarem meu nome em um sussurro inaudível para ouvidos não tão sensíveis. Ouvi um coração bater. Me levantei e caminhei até a porta, parei minha mão na maçaneta, hesitando em abrir a porta.

— Por favor, Alice. — ouvi-a chamar meu nome. Suspirei e destranquei a porta.

— Você realmente achava que se Jasper quisesse, a todo custo, falar com você seria uma tranca que iria impedir? — Bella já tinha fechado a porta e já andava pelo quarto. Eu continuava parada perto da porta. Imóvel.

— É sempre assim? — perguntei, minha voz embargada. Era difícil solta-la quando havia tantos soluços presos em minha garganta. Voltei a respirar.

— O que? — perguntou sentando-se na ponta da cama, me encarando.

— Chorar. É sempre assim horrível? Essa angustia que não vai embora, os nós na garganta.. — minha voz falhou nas ultimas palavras e eu dei um pigarro.

Bella se levantou e andou em minha direção, passou seus braços pelos meus ombros e me abraçou. Segurei firme, mas não com muita força, sua costa e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

— É tão frustrante. — reclamei e dei um longo suspiro. — Por que ele não pode simplesmente confiar em mim?

Me afastei do abraço e desabei no chão de maneira graciosa. Bella me acompanhou, abraçou os joelhos e deitou o rosto ali.

— Ele esta preocupado com você. Com o que você viu. Até eu conheço você o suficiente para saber que o que falou não era verdade. Tem algo mais não tem?

Joguei minha cabeça contra a parede. Fechei os olhos com força e massageei as têmporas.

— Prometa — grunhi a ordem.

Bella engoliu em seco.

— Nunca falaria nada a ele que você não permitisse, Alice.

Abri meus olhos e a encarei, com cuidado. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e acrescentou rapidamente.

— Mas não precisa me contar, se não quiser.

— Tem alguém. — eu comecei, mal acreditando naquilo. Sabia que Edward não tinha _todos_ os detalhes da minha visão, e sabia que nem involuntariamente Bella contaria a ele. — Eu não sei seu nome, e nem seus motivos. Tudo que sei é que ele vem para cá, a procura de mim.

— Você não devia esconder isso de Jasper. Se você tem medo, vocês dois poderiam fugir, até você ver que ele desistiu de procurar por você... — Bella ia continuar, mas eu a interrompi, fazendo parecer que ela nem mesmo tinha falado.

— E ele questiona... Ele questiona o que eu sou. _Vegetariana_, ele questiona meu amor por Jasper. Ele questiona toda a minha vida, Bella. É como se ele pudesse ver o futuro _antes_ das decisões serem tomadas. É como se ele _escrevesse_ o futuro.

Bella ainda me encarava, sua boca entreaberta. Ela entendia meu medo. Eu não tinha medo de ele me encontrar, eu não tinha medo de falar com ele. Eu tinha medo do que ele _já_ me disse. Eu tenho medo de que seja verdade. Eu tenho medo de que eu realmente não seja feita _para_ Jasper...

— Alice eu... — mas a voz de Bella foi cortada novamente.

— Bella, será que eu posso conversar com Alice? — a voz de Jasper era calma, assim como o ambiente que ele começava a criar ali.

— Cl-claro. — ela respondeu já se levantando, me olhou uma ultima vez antes de desaparecer pelo corredor. Não vi muita coisa depois, Jasper fechou a porta. Privacidade? Ele havia esquecido totalmente AONDE morávamos, e com QUEM morávamos.

— Edward me contou o que você viu. — ele suspirou, caminhando até a cama e sentando-se na beirada. Tornei a jogar a cabeça para trás e fechar os olhos com a maior força que eu pude.

Vampiro que pode ler mentes idiota e sem consideração, por que foi contar a ele? Bufei abrindo as palmas e tapando meu rosto.

— Não se aborreça com Edward — claro que ele sabia que eu estava aborrecida, estava tornando mais difícil deixar tudo calmo ali — ele não queria me contar. Mas eu _precisava_ saber. Por que não me contou que tinha medo que ele a levasse? Aliás, o que a fez imaginar que _eu_ o deixaria levar você?

— Não tenho medo dele. — sussurrei.

Ouvi um baque surdo no chão e abri os olhos, Jasper estava ajoelhado a minha frente. Puxou uma de minhas mãos de meu rosto e me encarou com aqueles olhos dourados penetrantes.

— Então tem medo do que?

Apertei meus lábios em uma linha reta e pisquei algumas vezes, antes de soltar um soluço e me jogar em Jasper, envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços. Afundei meu rosto na dobra de seu pescoço, respirando profundamente o cheiro adocicado e maravilho de sua pele. No começo ele ficou imóvel, talvez surpreso, esperando que eu fosse brigar com ele, mas logo seus braços me envolveram em um abraço reconfortante.

— Tenho medo de perder você... — sussurrei contra sua pele.

Ele riu, seu rosto pressionado contra meus cabelos, ele beijou a minha cabeça.

— Não existe nem a remota possibilidade de que você me perca. — ele afrouxou nosso abraço e com uma das mãos afagou minha bochecha. — Eu pertenço a você. Eu só poderia ser feliz com você. Você deu uma _razão_ para a minha vida, Alice Cullen. Você é a razão da minha existência.

Não pude deixar de encarar seus olhos dourados, penetrantes, confiantes. Senti um espasmo de pavor passar pela minha espinha. Foi assim que descobri que ele não tentava mais me acalmar. Seus lábios tocaram de leve os meus, e então eu relaxei. Eu fiquei calma. Por mais que a historia fosse perturbadora, por mais que meu subconsciente acreditasse que ele podia ver algo _além_ do que eu via, não deixaria aquele homem sem nome ou rosto estragar a minha vida. Ainda mais se ele me levasse dali, se ele tivesse razão. Eu iria aproveitar. Aproveitar a cada mísero instante com Jasper. Aproveitar como se a eternidade não existisse, como se a cada minuto que passasse estaríamos mais próximos da morte, e que além da morte não restava nada. Mesmo que eu acreditasse que restasse. Coloquei minha mão sobre a sua no meu rosto e a apertei.

— Eles já sabem, não sabem? — perguntei, sem deixar de encarar seus olhos.

Jasper sorriu torto e deu de ombros. Tombei minha testa em seu ombro e respirei fundo.

— Todos devem estar me achando tão idiota. — reclamei.

— Bem... — Jasper ia começar, mas eu o interrompi.

— Pelo menos Emmett, deve estar. — o olhei e ele sorria divertido.

— Uma hora ou outra iria acontecer, meu anjo. — mordi seu lábio inferior e sorri. Ele acompanhou meu sorriso. — Acho que você já se sente melhor, não é mesmo? — riu divertido.

— Bem, acho que chegou a hora de encarar Emm. Ele não deve ter tido muito tempo pra pensar nas gozações, certo? — soltei um longo suspiro, sorrindo em seguida.

Jasper beijou minha testa e sorriu reconfortante se levantando. Estendeu a mão e eu a agarrei, ele me puxou, e rapidamente eu fui de encontro ao seu peito.

— Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui. — o sorriso ainda estava ali, assim como ele. Sorri abobadamente. Ainda quero descobrir o que causa isso.

De mãos dadas saímos do quarto e andamos pelo corredor, hesitei no topo da escada, mas Jasper era mais forte, praticamente me arrastou escada abaixo. Quando Bella viu meu sorriso foi como se alguém lhe dissesse "Ela está viva." E um suspiro de alivio saiu de seus lábios, que se transformaram em um sorriso. Ela e Edward estavam sentados na poltrona, no grande sofá Emmett estava emburrado, com Rosalie contendo o riso na tentativa (fracassada) e consolá-lo. Esme estava perto de Carlisle, e os dois estavam perto da parede de vidro. Estava escuro lá fora, mas eu não sei se pelo horário ou pela chuva.

-

**N/A:** então, hoje eu postei bastante né? Vocês não podem reclamar! OAKSOAKSAOKSOAKS. Ah, eu também prefiro quando os dois estão todos melosos, e tal porque é bonitinho imaginar e tals *-* mas a fic não pode ter só esses momentos (embora eu não canse de escrevê-los) pois se não a fic vai ficar sem historia direito G_G, ah mas eu amo essa fic cara, eu acho que vocês vão gostar dela também. Eu realmente espero *-*

É isso.

xo . xo

Bih.


	4. Fourth Part

**N/A:** leiam ouvindo The scientist – Coldplay, e vai dar um visual maravilhoso a fic *-*

-

_Jasper's point of view_

Alice olhou toda a sala, apertando a minha mão e logo depois relaxou, soltando nossas mãos e as juntando com um estalo, se balançou para frente e depois para trás. Olhou Emmett intrigada.

— O que aconteceu com _ele_? — perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, olhando diretamente para Emmett. — Estava pronta para ouvir suas piadas maravilhosas, irmãozão.

— Esme o proibiu. — Bella sorriu maliciosa e divertida. Ela estava gostando do fato de Emmett não poder caçoar de Alice. Ao menos uma delas conseguia sair ilesa.

— Oh. — Alice soltou uma compreensão e em seguida riu. Virou-se para Esme e sorriu feliz. — Obrigada Esme, isso significa muito, acredite.

Antes que Esme tivesse a oportunidade de responder, pude sentir um cheiro diferente. Um estranho se aproximava da casa, sem fazer barulho. Não possuía batimentos ou pulsação, era fácil notar que era um vampiro. A campainha tocou mais rápido do que Carlisle pudesse estar lá para abri-la. Uma coisa um tanto quanto rara.

— Carlisle, meu amigo! — uma voz masculina ecoou pela casa e Edward se posicionou defensivamente a frente de Bella.

Alice se virou para mim, um olhar assustado, suplicando por ajuda. Passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura e a apertei contra o meu corpo. Aquele abraço que ela sempre quis. Ela espremeu o rosto contra o meu peito e sussurrou novamente.

— Prometa. — eu sabia que todos, com exceção de Bella e seus ouvidos humanos, podiam ouvir seu sussurro, mas não acreditava que eles prestassem atenção.

Quando seus ouvidos são demasiadamente sensíveis, você aprende a se desligar em momentos de intimidade, como esse gritava que era.

— Estou aqui. — prometi, pressionando meus lábios contra seu crânio. — Vou estar sempre aqui. — _Estaria aqui até mesmo se você me mandasse embora, ou disse que não me ama._ Mas não senti necessidade de exprimir _esse_ sentimento.

— Esteban! — Carlisle falou tão surpreso quanto eu fiquei ao perceber que eles se conheciam. Alice se deslocou, ficando ao meu lado. Reprimi o pensamento de solta-la, invez, apertei-a com mais força.

— Obrigada. — vi seus lábios se mexerem.

— O que o traz até Forks, meu amigo? — Carlisle fazia com que o vampiro alto, vestindo roupas em tons pastéis, forte e de cabelos negros baixos, adentrasse a casa. Senti que ele estava ansioso. Muito ansioso.

— Você sabe como é viver com os Vulturi, uma hora você se cansa. Pensei em tentar algo novo. Sem contar que depois de dois séculos com aquela criança, Jane, você começa a imaginar como alguém tão pequeno possa ser tão irritante, se me entende. — ele brincou e Edward relaxou, rindo.

— Imagino a mesma coisa a respeito de Alice. — soltou ele, e não pude deixar de sorri quando Alice lhe lançou o olhar "Te mato mais tarde".

O vampiro recém chegado olhou a todos nós com curiosidade, e continuou seus relatos a Carlisle. — Pensei em retornar a vida como nômade, mas foi deprimente na primeira década, estava pelas redondezas canadenses quando lembrei de você e sua maneira... Peculiar de viver. — ele completou, olhando em circulo e parando os olhos em Bella. Edward voltou a defensiva. — Não havia notado o quão peculiar haviam se tornado. Ou decidiram abandonar a dieta vegetariana e decidiram trazer os lanchinhos para casa? — ele sorriu, sabendo que _aquela_ não era uma nem uma remota possibilidade.

Edward rosnou e Esme se apressou em mandá-lo não ser rude com o recém-chegado, embora eu tivesse a mesma vontade de rosnar para ele. Seria ele o mesmo das imagens de Alice? Aquele que iria tirá-la de mim? Ou melhor, tentar tirá-la de mim?

Edward me olhou por sob os ombros e balançou a cabeça lentamente. Eu estava certo, era o homem da visão de Alice. Mas então por que até agora não havia demonstrado nenhum interesse em especial por Alice? Ele falava com todos na sala, mas eu simplesmente não prestava atenção, perdido em meus pensamentos. Ele parecia conhecer a todos ali, e estar ciente principalmente dos _dons_ que três de nós tinham. Ficou exatamente impressionado com a incapacidade da mente de Bella absorver os ataques que os dons vampiricos lhe eram infligidos, isso tomou parte da conversa. Alice encostou a testa aliviada em meu ombro. Podia sentir que ela estava sorrindo, mas ainda nervosa.

Era claro que ele não estava mentindo quanto a suas intenções ali, visitar seu amigo de longa data. Não seria nem sensato mentir em uma casa onde um vampiro lê as mentes alheias e uma vampira vê o futuro. Cheguei a me questionar se era mesmo Alice que ele queria.

— E você criança, do que tem medo? — ele perguntou a olhando, com curiosidade.

Alice o olhou assustada, minhas mãos se apertaram em sua cintura. Era inevitável tentar protegê-la.

— Não tenho medo.

— Não me diga que eu a assusto?! Sinto muito Mary. — ele perguntou em tom de ofensa. Baixou os olhos e tornou a olhar para Carlisle, mas antes que qualquer som saísse de sua boca, Alice o corrigiu.

— Me chamo Alice, e não Mary.

— Oh, mesmo? Sinto muito, mas o nome Mary pulsava em seu subconsciente. Mary Alice Brandon. Não conheço muitas pessoas que preferem o segundo nome ao primeiro.

Mary Alice Brandon? Como ele sabia disso? Como ele sabia de algo que nem mesmo Alice sabia? O que ele quis dizer com "_pulsava em sua memória_"?.

— Carlisle? — questionei, ele nos olhou, não com uma interrogação no resto, mas com a resposta ali.

— Vocês três não são os únicos com dons. Esteban consegue... _Ver_ as memórias das pessoas. Ele pode desenterrar até mesmo a memória mais distante. — Carlisle o olhou, agora sim intrigado. — Você consegue ver o subconsciente humano de Alice?

— Desculpe, são lembranças turvas de mais. Fica muito complicado quando um vampiro deseja saber de sua vida humana, e não colabora mentalmente. Chega a ser exaustivo. — ele se desculpou cordialmente.

Alice tentou avançar um passo em sua direção, mas minhas mãos se estreitaram ao seu redor, então ela desistiu.

— Mas como pode ver o meu nome? O meu nome de batismo? — ela estava não mais apavorada, e sim esperançosa.

— Oh, Alice. Isso pulsa dentro da sua cabeça. É quase que um grito de desespero. Eu poderia ver mais... — foi a vez dele se aproximar. — Mas você não está pronta.

— Eu posso estar.

Ele riu divertido e a olhou com ternura. Pude sentir desejo entre seus sentimentos, o que me irritou e formou um rosnado, que ficou preso em meu peito. Por mais perturbador que a presença dele ali fosse, ele estava trazendo a Alice seu passado. O passado que ela tanto almejava.

— Claro que pode. Sua mente só precisa ser estimulada da maneira correta, mas ainda sim isso pode levar algum tempo, dias. Meses, quem sabe?

— Mas pode ser feito? — ela tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Um sorriso que eu _jamais_ vira. Era forte.

— Claro.

Alice se esforçou um pouco e se soltou dos meus braços, por mais relutante que eu estivesse. Ela se sentou no sofá, ao lado do mais novo "membro" de nossa família. Ela estava empolgada, emocionada. Me senti bem inútil ali. Eu tinha medo por Alice. Se ele era o homem de sua visão, ele estava ali por ela, ele estava ali para tirá-la de mim, e isso era algo que eu não iria aceitar. Pelo menos enquanto Alice não _quisesse_ ir embora.

Todos na sala pareciam tão absortos com aquele recém chegado que não senti necessidade de ficar ali. Eu admito que não sou a pessoa mais sociável da casa, mas no momentos eu não podia ficar ali. Sai em silêncio para os fundos da casa. A noite era negra como breu, e as nuvens não davam espaço para as estrelas no céu, tão pouco a lua cheia tinha lugar ali. Caminhei para perto do riacho atrás da casa e me sentei em uma das pedras dali, tão geladas quanto eu. Eu queria voltar a casa e gritar a todos o quão enganados estavam com aquele vampiro. Que ele não estava ali porque se cansou dos Vulturi ou achou Jane irritante de mais (embora eu acreditasse que isso não fosse difícil), eu sabia o real motivo pelo qual ele estava ali. Ele veio tirar Alice de mim. Eu acreditava nisso, suas visões nunca erraram. Por mais que eu soubesse que ele não a levaria dali enquanto eu ainda vivesse, ou melhor, existisse, ainda assim era pavoroso pensar em viver sem Alice. Existir sem ela não tem razão. Ela é a razão pela qual eu ainda vivo sã. Quem sabe o quão louco eu já não estaria se ainda estivesse com Maria?

Alice era as estrelas do meu céu, ela era a razão de tudo que eu fazia. Eu desistiria de tudo por ela, não fazia sentido não amá-la. Pelo menos para mim. Definitivamente eu deveria entrar lá e revelar sua visão. Assim quem sabe ele não exibia logo seus pensamentos e intenções, Alice recusasse e ele nos deixasse em paz.

— Talvez você esteja errado. — Ouvi a voz de Edward por trás de mim. — Talvez Alice esteja errada. — ele deu de ombros caminhando para mais próximo do riacho.

— Alguma vez você já viu Alice errar ou eu apostar contra ela? O único que faz isso é o Emmett. — o lembrei de todas as vezes que Emmett apostava contra Alice e perdia.

— Mas agora você confia em uma visão de Alice que é tão subjetiva. Tão volúvel. Eu vejo _dentro_ de sua mente. Posso lhe garantir que seus pensamentos não são tão ingênuos a respeito de nenhum de nós, mas não vi nada em sua mente que dissesse que ele veio atrás de Alice, ou até mesmo que ele a conhecesse.

Franzi o cenho. Eu não tinha certeza daquilo. Quer dizer, Alice nunca errava...

— Uhm.. Eu vou.. Entrar.. — Edward anunciou e deu um pigarro. Eu apenas acenei coma a cabeça e continuei a olhar o riacho. Talvez ele precisasse levar Bella de volta para casa.

— Jasper! — ouvi a voz de sinos de Alice ecoar de dentro da casa. Sua voz inundada de felicidade.

Desci da pedra e comecei a caminhar, mas antes que eu pudesse dar três passos em uma velocidade normal, ela apareceu em um rompante, pulando em meus braços. O impacto foi tal que eu a girei no ar. Seus pés para cima, os braços em volta do meu pescoço, seu rosto escondido na dobra do mesmo. A alegria que ela não conseguia conter dentro do peito. Aquilo me deixou feliz. Saber que ela estava feliz, ou talvez fosse só sua excessiva felicidade interferindo nos meus sentimentos. Alice surte esse efeito em mim.

Apertei meus braços em volta da sua fina cintura, sabendo que não havia chances de deixá-la cair dali. Que ela não sairia nem se quisesse.

-

**N/A:** quem gosta das partes melosas? *-*

Ahhh ai vem mais uma. Espero que estejam gostando desta humilde fic. Estou amando cada review de vocês meninas *-* muito obrigada mesmo, são elas que me encorajam a continuar com isso *-*

xo . xo

Bih.


	5. Fifth Part

**N/A:** leiam ouvindo Yellow - Coldplay, e vai dar um visual maravilhoso a fic *-*

-

"_Look at the stars, look how they shiny for you, and evething you do, and they're all yellow"_

— Estou tão feliz! — ela exclamou contra a minha pele. Eu ri. É claro que eu sabia.

Aproximei minha boca do seu ouvido e respondi ainda sorrindo.

— Posso sentir. — beijei o local logo após. Ela soltou uma risada maravilhosa. — É ótimo que você possa descobrir sobre seu passado. Você deveria estar mesmo feliz.

Ela afastou o rosto do meu pescoço, e acho que acusei minha frustração com esse movimento, quando a olhei levemente irritado. Ela me olhava confusa.

— Bem, também estou feliz por isto. Mas estou mais feliz por minha visão estar enganada.

— Está feliz por ter errado? — foi a minha vez de ficar confuso.

— Não bobinho, errar me frustrou. Mas a parte de que não era verdade, de que ele nem sequer me conhecia... De que eu não vou te perder... — a ultima frase foi acompanhada por um sorriso largo e um brilho em seu olhar. — Isso Jasper, isso me deixa em êxtase!

Sorri para ela. Era bom saber que eu a fazia feliz. Que ela estava comigo porque era feliz, não porque se obrigava devido as suas decisões. Bem, eu já sabia _disso_, mas é sempre bom ouvir. Saber que é correspondido, e não platônico.

Seus lábios tocaram os meus com uma delicadeza que só Alice possuía. Algo especial. Passei minha língua pelo contorno de seus lábios pedindo passagem, que não demorou muito a ser concedida. Eu podia sentir o gosto maravilhoso de sua boca enquanto o beijo se aprofundava. Eu sabia que era fisicamente impossível eu estar arfando quando Alice separou nossos lábios. Mas veja bem, vampiros e lobisomens existem, o que mais pode ser impossível pra você?

— Eu ainda gostaria de descobrir como você faz isso comigo. — sorri ao colar nossas testas.

Ela riu mais uma vez e mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Vai ver eu sou uma aberraçãozinha como Emmett diz mesmo. — ela deu de ombros.

— Você é uma aberraçãozinha muito linda, sabia disso? — eu sabia que existiam outras palavras para descrever a aparência de Alice para mim, mas eu não poderia chamá-la de Sexy, e gostosa era algo tão vulgar! Alice era linda, simplesmente linda, de todas as maneiras. Linda é um adjetivo forte. Alice é linda. Mais do que o pôr do sol na praia, mais do que a chuva caindo na mata, mais do que uma aurora boreal, ou um arco-íris no lago. Ela é mais linda do que a lua e as estrelas. Linda é realmente um adjetivo forte, assim como a palavra amor, e é uma pena que no século XXI, as duas sejam tão banalizadas.

— E você é o vampiro mais encantador que eu poderia encontrar. Não acredito que alguém possa me fazer sentir melhor do que você me faz sentir.

— E olha que nem estou usando meus poderes. — rimos juntos, e mais uma vez ela selou nossos lábios.

Ficar perto de Alice era tão natural. Eu não precisava mentir a respeito do que eu era e nem mesmo controlar minha natureza. Ela entendia. Às vezes eu realmente acreditava em um poder maior, pois só através de algo maior nesse mundo seria capaz um vampiro chato e rude como eu, encontrar um amor tão puro e sincero, vindo de uma criatura tão pequena e delicada.

— Será que você tem um tempo para nós dois? — perguntei com os lábios a poucos centímetros dos seus.

— Uhm... Acho que posso arranjar um tempinho... — ela riu e afastou mais o rosto para me olhar. — Por quê? O que você tem em mente? — perguntou mordendo o lábio e dando um meio-sorriso malicioso.

Tudo que pude fazer foi rir, e respirar fundo. Eu estava me sentindo tão bobo. Bobo por _ela._

— Eu queria te levar a um lugar.. O meu lugar preferido aqui.

— Seu lugar preferido. Eu quero ver o que me tira do topo da sua lista de "coisas preferidas". — ela riu e eu a baixei no chão. E é claro que eu já sabia que ela sabia aonde íamos. Ela podia _ver _isso. Mas acho que às vezes ela gosta de se enganar com surpresas.

— Bobinha — passei as mãos por seus cabelos enquanto olhava seu sorriso divertido nos lábios finos. — Você sabe que você é a preferida. Você está além do topo.

— Eu sei. — ela deu de ombros, ainda com o sorriso divertido dançando em seus lábios — eu só gosto de ouvir isso de você.

Beijei seu testa e a peguei pela mão. Comecei a caminhar pela beira do riacho, e logo pude senti-la bufar.

— Eu adoro quando fazemos coisas especiais. — começou — mas será que não podemos correr? Estou super curiosa.

— Você é muito impaciente. — brinquei.

— Acho que é por conviver de mais com você. — ela deu língua e eu ri mais uma vez. Como eu disse, era natural ficar com Alice.

— E o que aconteceu com suas visões? Você as desligou hoje? — perguntei rindo e ela bufou.

— Estou muito distraída hoje, e isso pode ser incomodo. Não consigo ver quase nada!

Começamos a correr, e aquilo virou uma disputa. Quem era o mais rápido. Geralmente Alice ganhava, e ela me fazia falar que eu a estava deixando ganhar e, bem as vezes era isso mesmo, mas geralmente ela conseguia vencer. Acho que eu fico hipnotizado de mais com seu cheiro, seu jeito gracioso e delicado de correr. Fui diminuindo o passo quando comecei a ouvir o som da água caindo. Sabia que não demoraria muito para chegarmos a pequena cachoeira que ali se escondia.

— Não vai me deixar ganhar de novo, não é mesmo?

— Eu nunca deixo você ganhar. Já estamos chegando... — respondi voltando ao meu passo normal.

Atravessei por algumas samambaias e logo já estava sobre a grama verde que cobria todo o chão ao redor do lago aonde a água da cachoeira caia. Ouvi os passos de Alice atrás de mim e me virei para ela. Ela caminhava reclamando de alguma coisa que havia sujado sua blusa preferida, e tirando algumas folhas presas em seus cabelos. Quando ela finalmente viu a cachoeira abriu a boca em deslumbre.

— Como eu não pude ver isso antes? Eu deveria ter viso para _onde_ você me traria. — reclamou meio frustrada por suas visões não estarem funcionando como deveria.

— É, mas acho que não confiaria mais tanto no que veria, certo?

— É, acho que a minha cabeça esta com algum problema mecânico interno. Ou algum erro de programação, sei lá. — ela brincou se aproximando mais.

A única fonte de luz ali era a lua cheia, que agora e ali, as nuvens permitiam ser vista. Alice olhou a sua volta.

— Esse lugar é realmente lindo, Jazz. — ela caminhou até mim e segurou a minha mão. — O que mais você gosta aqui?

— Raras às vezes em que as nuvens não estão atrapalhando o céu, aqui é o melhor lugar para ver estrelas.

— Não sabia que você gostava de observar as estrelas... — ela juntou as sobrancelhas e murmurou algo como "eu deveria saber disso..." muito baixo.

— Eu não gostava. — falei ainda encarando a água. — Até conhecer você, claro. — a encarei, e ela abriu um sorrindo lindo. — Elas me lembram o dourado dos seus olhos.

Ela soltou um "own" e abraçou meu braço com força. Me olhou nos olhos e lutou mentalmente, acho que ela procurava uma maneira de contar ou pedir algo. Eu podia ver suas expressões faciais mudarem constantemente e seus sentimentos irem de vergonha a _desejo_.

— Jazz..? — ela chamou desviando os olhos dos meus e encostando a testa no meu braço. — Você gostaria de dar um mergulho comigo?

Seus olhos voltaram a focar meu rosto, e eu vi a vergonha crescendo dentro dela. Ela ficava mais bonita ainda quando estava envergonhada. É claro que ela não corava, suas mãos não suavam, e muito menos ela deixava que sua voz falhasse. Mas ela tinha seu jeito de se envergonhar. Morder o lábio inferior e desviar os olhos, fingindo que se for rejeitada aquilo não doeria e que ela realmente _não queria_ aquilo.

Passei o indicador por debaixo do seu queixo e fiz seus olhos focarem os meus. Ela ainda mordia o lábio inferior, e eu tenho certeza que tinha um sorriso abobado nos lábios.

— Você sabe que não precisa ter vergonha comigo. — ela fez uma careta encantadora e eu não me demorei a continuar — Eu adoraria dar um mergulho com você. Não há nada que eu gostaria mais do que isso.

Seus olhos foram de um temeroso brilho, a um intenso e empolgante. Juntou seus lábios rapidamente nos meus e disse.

— Duvido que possa me pegar. — piscou enquanto tirava seus sapatos. Tirou a blusa e o jeans que usava e correu apenas com suas roupas de baixo para o lago de água cristalina a menos de seis metros de onde estávamos inicialmente.

— Não vale, você trapaceou. — gritei, mesmo sabendo que não havia necessidade, tirando minhas roupas e correndo para junto dela.

— Não vejo como. — ela deu de ombros, passando as mãos pelo cabelo molhado.

— Você sabe que não me faz _bem_ vê-la dessa maneira. — baguncei seus cabelos e ela me lançou um olhar congelante. Ri mais uma vez.

— De que maneira? — o sorriso divertido brincava em seus lábios mais uma vez.

— Assim, com pouca roupa... — tentei nadar para mais perto, mas Alice se afastava. Ok, ela estava de brincadeira, certo?

— Oh, não seja por isso. Eu volto a me vestir. — ela começou a nadar em direção a borda rochosa do lago, mas eu a impedi, segurando firme sua cintura.

— Sabe que não foi o que eu quis dizer.

— Só estava checando. — ela levou as mãos ao ar em sua defesa.

-

**N/A:** Dani, Naah e Grazy, obrigada pelas reviews *-*

Ahh eu realmente espero que estejam gostando, e eu sinto muito pela demora na atualização dessa fic. Eu sei o que deve escrever mas eu não consigo escrever muito bem, ai eu levo um tempo acertando as coisas e tals. Desculpa mesmo.

Deixem muitas reviews ;)

xo . xo

Bih.


	6. Sixth Part

_Alice's point of view_

Aproximei-me devagar de Jasper, coloquei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e colei nossos corpos. Eu estava me sentindo tão culpada e envergonhada pela cena ridícula desta tarde, que eu precisava pedir desculpas. Mordi meu lábio sem perceber, e ele logo tinha uma expressão interrogativa no rosto. É claro que ele podia _sentir_ o que eu sentia.

— Oh Jasper, por favor, me perdoe. Eu agi de maneira ridícula e infantil está tarde. Foi inaceitável a minha reação. A ultima coisa que eu queria no mundo era deixá-lo triste.

Ele tirou uma das mãos de volta de minha cintura e passou pelo meu rosto, afagando minha bochecha.

— A única coisa que me deixa triste é vê-la triste. Não se preocupe com isso. Às vezes as brigas servem para nos tirar da rotina, certo? E nós estávamos precisando disso. — um sorriso malicioso brilhou em seus lábios, e eu não pude deixar de rir.

— Nós estamos precisando de muitas coisas. — eu ainda ria, enquanto roçava meus lábios nos de Jasper. Eu sabia _como_ ele era impaciente, e aquilo realmente me divertia.

Afastei meu rosto do dele novamente, e me impulsionei para trás, na direção da cachoeira. Ele me lançou um olhar mortífero, e eu apenas ri, dando de ombros, como quem dissesse "Não tive culpa".

— Começo a achar que matar um vampiro não seja _tão_ difícil assim. — ele começava a vir atrás de mim, e eu continuava a nadar na direção da cachoeira, até que não tivesse mais para onde ir, e minhas costas se chocassem com a pedra por onde a água descia.

— Por que acha isso?

— Bem, se você consegue quase me matar, sozinha. Imagino que não seja muito difícil. — ele me alcançou. Apoiou as mãos na pedra bem ao lado de minha cabeça e se aproximou de mim.

Cruzei os braços e rolei os olhos.

— Está dizendo que eu não seria capaz de matar um vampiro sozinha? — falei indignada. Eu queria era poder _ver_ o que ele pretendia. Mas Jasper sabia como tapiar minhas visões, anos de convivência faziam isso. Tudo que precisava era que eu estivesse distraída.

— Não da maneira que você está me matando. Com as _armas_ que você está usando. — foi inevitável não sorrir para ele, foi inevitável não encarar seus olhos cintilando nos meus.

Segurei seu rosto firme em minhas mãos e o beijei. Um beijo "Jasper e Alice" como eu costumava imaginar, tão delicado e tão forte ao mesmo tempo. Eu não sabia e nem conseguiria por em palavras o que eu sentia ao beijá-lo. Talvez ele soubesse melhor o que eu sentia, do que eu mesma.

O beijo foi ficando mais intenso, mais profundo, e eu agarrei seus cabelos sem pensar. Suas mais faziam o contorno do meu corpo, fazendo minha mente ir a mil, eu não consegui me concentrar em nada, acho até mesmo que havia parado de respirar, eu não queria me concentrar em coisas supérfluas quando coisas mais importantes estavam acontecendo. Jasper segurou firme minha cintura, chocando meu corpo contra a pedra lisa, sua boca abandonou a minha, e eu protestei, mas não por muito tempo, logo seus beijos já faziam o contorno da minha clavícula, subindo para o meu pescoço, me fazendo delirar.

Eu juro, juro! Eu não estava atenta, eu não prestava atenção. Mas as imagens me invadiram, eram fortes e apelativas.

_Ele espreitava a casa. Ele sabia o que procurava, ele sabia o que ele queria. Ele queria _aquela_ humana, a única que havia visto, a humana que tinha um cheiro tão gracioso. Ele iria tê-la, e não se importava de ter que matar meu irmão depois disso. Esteban queria Bella, e era isso que ele iria buscar, agora._

— Não, Esteban... — arfei, e senti os lábios de Jasper congelarem no meu pescoço. Ele se afastou e me olhou duvidoso. Talvez desejando que eu não tivesse feito aquilo.

Burra, burra, mil vezes burra Alice! Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu não podia deixá-lo matar Bella, eu não podia permitir que ele matasse Edward. Jasper tinha que entender. Nós tínhamos a eternidade para fazer _isso_, mas eu não tinha muito mais de dez minutos para impedir Esteban.

— O que você disse? — ele pediu, e não conseguiu esconder a raiva em sua voz.

Fechei os olhos e joguei a cabeça para trás. _Burra!_, gritei comigo mesma. Mas me lembrei que não tinha tempo. Afastei Jasper de mim e nadei de volta a margem, me vestindo com pressa.

— Eu não quis... Não foi... Jazz. — terminei de me vestir e parei o olhando ainda dentro da água. — Me desculpe, é importante. — falei começando a correr pela floresta. Eu tinha pressa, eu não podia demorar, eu precisava ser rápida e convincente.

Só diminui a velocidade quando já estava na porta dos fundos da casa. Corri tão rápido que dessa vez, se não fossem meus cabelos embaraçados pelo vento, não se notaria que eu havia corrido. Entrei em casa ofegando e procurando pelos moradores. Eu só sentia cheiro de três, e um deles eu não queria que estivesse ali. Cheguei a sala e vi Edward sentado no piano, enquanto Esteban e Carlisle desciam as escadas.

Caminhei devagar até as escadas e sorri para Carlisle. Olhei seria para Esteban e sibilei, eu realmente esperava que Edward não ouvisse nossa conversa.

— Eu vi.

Os dois vampiros se entreolharam confusos. Carlisle me olhou e pediu, com os olhos, uma explicação melhor.

— O que ele pretende. — informei, movendo meu olhar de Carlisle a Esteban. — Quem ele pretende caçar. — a musica no piano parou e logo Edward já estava ao meu lado.

— Não pode ser serio. — Edward o olhou carrancudo e depois me olhou. — Não vi nada que acusasse isso o dia inteiro.

— Mas eu _vi,_ Edward. — protestei. Não era como se eu fosse louca. Eu sabia o que eu via. E eu vi, claro como a água onde eu estava imersa.

— Adoraria estar nesta conversa. — Carlisle continuava com o olhar confuso.

— Eu o vi planejando atacar Bella. — expliquei, indicando o vampiro recém chegado. Carlilsle me olhou surpreso, e logo após pesaroso.

— Oh santo Deus, eu jamais tomaria o brinquedinho de Edward. — Esteban falou escandalizado e Edward rosnou com o "brinquedinho". Olhei incrédula. Eu havia visto isso e dessa vez ninguém iria me convencer de que eu havia errado. — Agora mesmo estava indo caçar seus preciosos cervos com Carlisle. — ele informou, sorrindo inocentemente.

Cerrei meus olhos para ele. Não seria taxada de louca!

— Só posso ter visões quando você decide! Eu não invento as coisas! — protestei irritada.

— Criança, eu sei respeitar um perímetro. Jamais atacaria ninguém dessa cidade, quando vocês moram aqui. Ainda mais alguém tão próximo de sua família. Acho que você precisa rever suas visões. — ele falou superior, terminando de descer as escadas indo em direção a porta.

Olhei Carlisle com meus olhos suplicantes, eu não estava ficando louca e minhas visões nunca falharam, o que estava acontecendo?

— Fique calma, todos erram. — Carlisle sorriu reconfortante, virando-se para o "amigo", mas eu o segurei pelo braço antes que partisse de vez.

— Só fique de olho nele, por favor.

— Não deixaria que ele fizesse nada de mal a ninguém, Alice.

Ele sorriu para mim e eu retribui, logo os dois vampiros não estavam mais ali. Me virei para Edward, que já estava novamente em seu piano, começando uma nova musica.

— Isso não o incomoda?

— O fato de você estar tendo problemas com suas visões? — ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Não, o fato dele ser uma vampiro que adora sangue humano, viveu com os Vulturi e que sua namorada esteja sozinha.

— Bella está segura em casa com os lobos fazendo ronda. E lembre-se que Carlisle também já viveu com os Vulturi, e que todos são bem vindos a tentar o vegetarianismo. Não se preocupe, você só deve estar muito sobrecarregada. — ele sorriu, tentando me acalma. E eu realmente acredito que nem Jasper poderia me acalmar agora.

— Eu só vejo o que eles _decidem!_ — quase gritei, batendo o pé.

Senti aquele cheiro tão familiar adentrar a sala e vi sua carranca quando o fez. Sua expressão irritada fez com que um calafrio subisse a minha espinha. Ele passou batido por mim e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto. Apoiei os braços no corrimão da escada e baixei a cabeça nos braços. Como eu podia ter esse dom irritante de estragar as coisas que estão perfeitas?

-

**N/A:** _, Dani Moony Lupin, Grazy, Jully, Karolz, Mari Hale_, value pelas reviews meus amores *-* isso alegra o meu dia, todas as reviews daqui são tão lindas. Eu quase capotei com a sua _Mari Hale_. da manhã? :O

Gente, eu adoro escrever essa fic, é tão cheia de intrigas, ciúmes e amor *O*. vocês ainda vão ter muito tempo e motivo para odiar o Esteban, e aidna vão ter mais partes melosas e o mistério das visões da Alice vão continuar. Amei o tanto de reviews que eu recebi, vamos manter o numero de 6 reviews? *-*

E ai, me digam o que acham que vai acontecer nessa fic? O que vocês estão achando. A opinião de vocês é muito importante, afinal, eu excrevo para vocês *-*

xo . xo

Bih.

4


	7. Seventh Part

Eu acho que vocês poderiam ler ouvindo My Heart, do paramore *O* o link aqui (.com/watch?v=phpijKTjIy0). Vocês sabem o que fazer né?

Boa leitura!

.

.

.

.

Senti aquele cheiro tão familiar adentrar a sala e vi sua carranca quando o fez. Sua expressão irritada fez com que um calafrio subisse a minha espinha. Ele passou batido por mim e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto. Apoiei os braços no corrimão da escada e baixei a cabeça nos braços. Como eu podia ter esse dom irritante de estragar as coisas que estão perfeitas?

— Ele só está chateado, passa logo. — Edward falou e eu pude sentir uma pontada de riso em sua voz.

— Cale a boca. — ordenei sem me mexer, sem nem ao menos erguer a cabeça. — E saia dos meus pensamentos!

Se eu estava com medo? Não, imagine você ir enfrentar seu maridão vampirão super protetor e ciumento, depois de dizer o nome de outro enquanto _ele_ a enlouquecia.

É, vá você. Eu posso lhe pagar para enfrentar Jasper no meu lugar.

Esperei mais um tempo, mas a coragem parecia estar fugindo de mim. Ah, claro. Nem ela era corajosa o suficiente para enfrentar Jasper. Finalmente me rendi. Uma hora ou outra eu teria que enfrentá-lo e, bem... Eu tenho minhas armas secretas.

Subi as escadas me arrastando e ouvi a porta de trás ser aberta. Provavelmente Edward tentava nos dar o _máximo_ de privacidade o quanto fosse possível. Parei no topo da escada, verificando se não haveria nenhuma testemunha para se, ele decidisse me matar. Ok, Jasper não seria capaz disso. Pelo menos não de _me_ matar...

Parei em frente a porta e a encarei por uns minutos. Ouvi que a água do nosso chuveiro havia sido desligada, contei ate dez e entrei, cautelosa, pela porta. A fechei atrás de mim e me encostei na mesma. Jasper não me olhou, cruzou minha frente trajando apenas a toalha envolta em sua cintura, e desapareceu no closet.

— Então, acho que estava errada novamente. — comecei murmurando de cabeça baixa, como uma criança que fizera arte e procurasse não aborrecer de mais a mãe para não levar bronca.

— Você _acha?_ — ele perguntou sarcástico, aparecendo na porta do closet enquanto abotoava seu jeans.

— Bem, não posso ter certeza. Esteban — ele fez careta quando pronunciei o nome — não iria me dizer se eu estivesse certa. Eu não entendo como isso pode falhar tanto! — protestei frustrada, ousando olhar seu rosto.

Ele estava serio, e não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. _Droga_, nessa hora _eu_ queria poder sentir o que ele sentia.

Ele riu seco e se voltou novamente para o closet. Eu bufei e bati o pé, me desencostando da porta e me jogando na cama.

—Qual é o seu problema hein? Queria que eu ignorasse a minha visão? Como eu vou saber qual é a certa e qual é a errada se eu não averiguar? — perguntei quando ele finalmente saiu, vestido, do closet. Me sentei na cama e cruzei os braços sobre o peito, fazendo biquinho.

— Eu sei. — foi tudo que ele soltou, encaminhando-se para a porta. — Mas por que você pensa tanto nele? Eu pensei que suas visões não acontecessem quando você esta distraída. — ele falou irônico, e aquilo machucava.

— Eu não sei. Droga Jazz, eu não sei como aquilo foi acontecer. Tudo que eu sabia era que ele iria atacar Bella e não se importava de matar Edward ou qualquer outro que se metesse.

— Não muda o fato de você ter tido uma visão dele. Você sabe muito bem que você precisa se concentrar muito para conseguir ver o futuro que alguém planeja. — ele falou calmo, enquanto andava em direção a porta.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntei. Eu realmente achava que ele iria gritar, que nós iríamos brigar, mas que no fim tudo acabaria bem, como sempre. E não daquela maneira.

— Dar uma volta.

Ele não dava vida as suas palavras. Ele parecia o Jasper do tempo de Maria. Aquele a quem eu fui resignada a salvar.

— Posso ir com você?

— Eu preciso ficar longe um pouco. — ele disse desaparecendo pela porta e eu me joguei novamente na cama.

Vampiro idiota! Como eu poderia escolher a hora e o lugar para ter uma visão? Arg. Que raiva!

_Jasper's point of view_

Sai da casa correndo. E continuei correndo quando sai dos imites da cidade. Eu só parei de correr quando percebi que não estava mais nos Estados Unidos. Eu não estava bravo com Alice. Não exatamente. Eu sabia que ela não tinha culpa por ter uma visão, que acontecia sem nenhum aviso prévio, eu só estava irritado com o fato dela conseguir ver o futuro de Esteban, quando ela não conseguiu nem mesmo ver aonde _eu_ pretendia levá-la, pelas distrações que estava sofrendo.

E eu também não entendia. Como ela podia errar? Como isso era possível? Não, isso não era possível. Não existia como isso pudesse acontecer. Alice nunca erra. Eu nunca apostaria contra ela. Alice nunca erra. O que estava acontecendo com ela? O que estava acontecendo com tudo?

Eu não sei como ela pode errar, mas eu sei que isso só começou depois de Esteban aparecer. Ele é o culpado. Ele entrou em nossas vidas porque decidiu que sua existência estava muito cansativa e que poderia destruir alguma outra vida. Ele entrou e bagunçou tudo. Ele é o culpado e foi ele que fez Alice sentir mais medo do que eu jamais vira ela sentir. Eu não gosto de vê-la com medo.

É, eu não gosto de vê-la com medo. Mas mesmo assim eu a fiz sentir medo. Ela estava em pânico e com raiva quando deixei a casa. Eu não deveria magoá-la. Nós não devemos magoar a quem amamos.

Decidi voltar para casa, a noite já caia e Alice deveria estar preocupada. Ou pelo menos brava por não ter voltado ainda. A corrida me fazia bem. Às vezes me deixar totalmente entregue aos instintos era o melhor a fazer. Deixar a mente vagar em silêncio, acalmar os problemas, e de repente tudo parece tão minúsculo que logo _eu_ me sinto culpado por tudo.

Quando me aproximei da casa pude sentir os cheiros que não havia sentido antes. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle e Esteban. Edward não estava ali, e me dei conta de que ele já devia estar em uma de suas rondas noturnas pelo quarto de Bella. Passei pela porta da frente sem cumprimentar os outros vampiros. Eu não conseguiria falar. No momento eu só me controlava. Controlava para não exigir que Esteban fosse embora ou matar-lhe. Mas eu sei que só contaria com Emmett, e mesmo ele sendo forte, não seria o suficiente para destruir o vampiro intruso.

Subi as escadas e passei pelo corredor na direção de meu quarto. Aliás, meu e de Alice. Fiquei parado na porta, eu não sabia bem o que deveria falar. Se deveria continuar a briga ou simplesmente pedir desculpas e expressar o que sentia. Como eu dizia, eu não sabia o que fazer. Fechei os olhos e decidi apenas ouvi-la. Depois decidiria um rumo a tomar. Abri a porta e entrei com pressa, fechando-a atrás de mim. Vi Alice deitada na cama encarando um ursinho Gloomy amarelo. Ela a chamava de Libby, e eu sabia exatamente da onde aquele urso havia saído. Ela se recusava a jogá-lo fora ou dar a uma criança humana, sempre que Esme procurava por doações pela casa.

"_Stay with me, this is what I need, please? (…) This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours" _**(Fique comigo, isso é o que eu preciso, por favor? ****[…] Esse coração, ele bate, bate somente por você. Meu coração é seu)**

— Você se lembra do dia em que Libby entrou em nossas vidas? — ela perguntou com a voz embargada. Se fosse humana eu diria que ela havia chorado. Meu coração apertou em pensar que ela estava tão triste que poderia ter chorado.

— Lembro. — murmurei me encostando na porta, a olhando. Sua expressão triste e a melancolia que repousava em nosso quarto me fazia sentir o mais cruel dos homens, só por fazer aquele ser minúsculo, frágil e desprotegido sentir; nem que por um segundo, medo.

— Nós estávamos em uma feira livre em Toulouse. — ela riu da lembrança, com os olhos perdidos no bichinho de pelúcia. Não pude conter o sorriso. Era mesmo uma noite memorável, logo após o nosso casamento. — Você disse que iria derrubar as garrafas usando força humana, mas você tinha mira vampirica. — ela ainda sorria e seus olhos brilhavam. — e você derrubou todas elas, até as que não deveria. — ela soltou uma gargalhada baixa. Mas não era a risada "Alice otimista" era a risada "Alice com saudades" e eu me senti triste com isso. — E ai você ganhou a Libby. E você me entregou ela, e disse que ela era nossa filhinha. E eu abrecei ela, e ela tem os seus olhos. Você me abraçou e disse que eu era a sua parte humana, e a parte que você mais gostava em você mesmo. E você me.. Me beij.. E você me beijou. — ela soluçou entre as palavras, e eu me apertei mais ainda.

Caminhei até a cama e me deitei ao lado de Alice. Abracei sua cintura por trás e encostei meus lábios em seu ouvido.

— Você ainda é a minha parte preferida em mim mesmo, e a minha parte mais humana, e é o alicerce que me põe de pé. Me perdoe por ser tão insensível, eu sei que você não controla isso, e que não pode saber quando está errada ou certa. Só me frustra pensar que você pode errar. Eu não acredito que você possa errar.

Alice se virou para mim, seus olhos brilhavam com a tristeza que ela sentia e que só me agoniava. Uma de suas mãos apertava fortemente Libby contra o peito, e a outra tocou o meu rosto, me obrigando a fechar os olhos. Ela começou a acariciar minha bochecha com o polegar e soluçou.

— Me perdoe. — ela sussurrou com a voz ainda embargada. Quando abri a boca para falar, ela colocou o indicador sobre meus lábios e pressionou, pedindo para que eu não falasse nada. — Me perdoe por não lhe contar o que vi, por não lhe pedir ajuda. Me perdoe por deixar você. Eu jamais poderei me perdoar por isso. Não queria magoá-lo.

— Você não me magoou. — falei abrindo os olhos e encarando aquele mar de ouro liquido a minha frente. — Mas aquele Esteban... O fato de ser ele. Eu não gosto dele. — murmurei com os dentes trincados. Não queria magoar mais Alice do que ela já estava.

— Eu entendo você. Mas vou lhe pedir uma coisa, e eu espero que você possa fazê-la por mim. — ela pediu seria, agarrando-se profundamente aos meus olhos. — Se não por Esme e Carlisle, mas por mim. Suporte Esteban por um tempo. Ele não deve ficar por muito tempo, parece tão cético com a nossa forma de viver. Mas o suporte por um tempo, apenas um tempo para que ele possa me ajudar. — ela suplicou, sabendo que eu não faria nada que a entristecesse. Bem, pelo menos eu pensava que não era capaz de machucá-la.

— Eu prometo. — sussurrei, aproximando nossos rostos. O nariz delicado de Alice tocou o meu e ela sorriu mais otimista agora.

— E você também vai me dizer, se não agüentar. Acho que podemos passar um tempo a sós. Só nós dois. Acho eu seria até saudável. Se não for suportável para você ficar perto dele, me avise e pegamos o primeiro avião para Toulouse. Quem sabe Libby não gostaria de ter um irmão ou irmã? — ela perguntou, sorrindo. Agora um sorriso divertido, aquele que alegrou meu dia.

Ela aproximou perigosamente os lábios dos meus, e esperou que eu me aproximasse o espaço mínimo que restava para eles se juntarem. Quando isso aconteceu, o beijo cheio de carinho e força que o nosso amor tinha, e Alice alegremente chamara de beijo "Alice e Jasper", invadiu todos os meus sentidos, me deixando completamente cego, surdo e mudo. Puxei sua cintura para mais perto do meu corpo, tornando o beijo mais urgente e fiz com que Alice parasse por cima de mim.

Há pouco tempo descobri que Alice sabe qual é a minha fraqueza; _impaciência_. E ela adora me provocar por causa disso. Quando as coisas começavam a ficar boas ela simplesmente interrompeu o beijo.

— Acho que assustaríamos Libby se fizéssemos isso na frente dela. — ela sussurrou rindo, e eu fui obrigado a revirar os olhos e rir junto.

Minha pequena mulher. Minha eterna criança. A única capaz de fazer meu coração voltar a bater.

.

.

.

**N/A:** _Jully, Grazy e Dani_, shubs, já disse que vocês alegram meus dias? *-* eu amo os comentários de vocês. Eu também acho impossível a Alice errar, mas e se isso pudesse acontecer? E, a pergunta que não quer calar; quem é o Esteban? TÃNÃNÃNÃ! (musiquinha de suspense) OAKSAOKSOAKSAOKS. Ah, eu não conseguiria deixar o Jasper _naquela_ hora. Por mim ele matava Bella, Edward e mais quem quisesse (menos o Emmett, se ele chegasse perto do meu irmão-urso eu matava o desgraçado! U.ú).

Em fim, uma coisa que me deixou chateada foi saber que 10 pessoas adicionaram essa fic aos favoritos (fora as que adicionaram no alerta) e que só três comentam. Obrigada mesmo meninas, por me darem forças pra continuar a escrever.

E sim, me perdoem pela demora, mas ta mesmo difícil os diálogos saírem como eu quero nessa fic. Ah antes que eu esqueça, foto da Libby, da cachoeira (vai aparecer outras vezes) e do Esteban no meu perfil. ;)

xo . xo

Bih.

5


	8. Eighth Part

Eu acho que vocês poderiam ler ouvindo Trust me – Dee JOy *O* o link aqui (.com/watch?v=JevuFkXrLi0). Vocês sabem o que fazer né?

Boa leitura!

.

.

.

.

_Alice's point of view_

— Estraga prazeres... — ele falou divertido.

Me levantei da cama segurando Libby entre os braços e me virei para ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Hei, hei. Calma lá, Major. Eu só disse que não faríamos _na frente_ dele. — pisquei para ele, que sorriu logo e seguida.

"_Trust me (confie em mim );_

_Trust me through (__confie em mim totalmente)"_

Caminhei até o closet e deixei Libby por ali, voltando para o quarto e parando perto do aparelho de som, procurando pela musica que queria. Menos de um minuto depois, já pude sentir seus braços ao redor do meu corpo, acariciando-o e sua boca beijando meu ombro, subindo para o pescoço, me fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás e fechar os olhos, aproveitando ao máximo aquele momento de prazer. Logo o pescoço, meu ponto fraco. Suas mãos acariciavam minha barriga e ao mesmo tempo erguia a minha blusa. Elevei meus braços e deixei que ele tirasse-a por completo, me virando em seguida para ele, com as mãos na sua nuca. Seus olhos estavam negros. Desejo. Sorri maliciosamente e o beijei com ferocidade.

"_Catch me slowly (me prenda.. __vagarosamente);_

_Is your faith in me (é sua fé em mim);_

_Faith in you (fé em você)"_

Ele grudou o corpo no meu, apertando os meus quadris contra os dele e me levantando, fazendo com que eu ficasse nas pontas dos pés. Minhas mãos trabalharam rápido e agilmente nos botões da sua camiseta. A boca de Jasper desceu novamente para o meu pescoço, enquanto eu terminava de tirar sua camiseta, desajeitada, devido ao novo ataque ao meu ponto fraco.

Não demorou para que nossas calças estivessem espalhadas pelo chão e nossos corpos, apenas de roupas intimas, estivesse entrelaçado. Éramos como imãs de cargas diferentes. A atração era inevitável.

"_All the things you are is what I am (todas as coisas que você é, é o que eu sou);_

_Do you feel? __(você sente?);_

_Show me (me mostre);_

_Show me through (me mostre totalmente)"_

Jasper me deu impulso e eu entrelacei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Os beijos não eram os de sempre, e nem o especial "Jasper e Alice". Eram ferozes, selvagens... Famintos.

Suas mãos conheciam meu corpo perfeitamente, assim como minhas peças intimas. Meu sutiã já estava no chão quando pude perceber, e seu rosto enterrado no meu colo, me fazendo soltar gemidos incompreensíveis. Senti ele rir contra a minha pele. Não tinha como evitar aquele sentimento. Ele me conhecia tão bem!

Deslizei a mão pelas suas costas macias, sua pele fervia contra a minha. Eu estava quente e sabia que ele também estava. Sua boca desceu pelos meus seios, passando pela minha barriga, deixando mordidas e beijos no caminho, até chegar a barra da minha calcinha. Ele a pegou entre os dentes e começou a descê-la. Eu ofeguei um "Jasper..." e ele gostou daquilo. Levou o ultimo resquício de roupa do meu corpo até meus tornozelos e eu terminei de tirá-la. Sua boca voltou a minha faminta, enquanto suas mãos brincavam em gestos insinuantes na parte interna da minha coxa. Ele estava, definitivamente, a ponto de me enlouquecer.

"_Take me (me tome);_

_Captivate me (me cative);_

_Is the dream in you (é o sonho em você );_

_Dream in me (sonho em mim)"_

Essa deveria ser a parte em que ele encarava meu corpo nu e dizia o quanto eu era linda para ele e o quanto ele me amava, eu ficava envergonhada e nós fazíamos _amor._ Mas dessa vez não. Não estávamos fazendo _amor_, era sexo. Puro sexo. Não pelo amor, mas pelo desejo sem sua forma mais pura e bruta. Ele não se preocupava em me apertar muito forte ou me machucar. E eu estava adorando isso. Não resisti aos seus estímulos e arranquei sua boxer no maior roupas-não-servem-para-nada e, agora ele estava nu sobre mim. Ele riu com a boca contra a minha.

— Garotinha apressada. — falou com a voz rouca, incrivelmente sexy. Eu delirei.

— Impaciente. — corrigi, rolando os olhos e rindo. — É a convivência com um certo Major. — falei sorrindo maliciosamente, descendo minha mão em seu peitoril e com a outra ainda agarrada a sua nuca.

"_Everything you want (tudo que você quer);_

_Is what I need (é o que eu preciso);_

_Can you feel? (você pode sentir?)"_

— Não, não. — ele disse impedindo que minha mão chegasse ao seu _destino_ e a prendendo no travesseiro, no alto da minha cabeça, imitando o gesto com a minha outra mão. — Peça. — ele disse perversamente.

Uau, isso nunca havia sido assim conosco antes. Era torturante sentir seu corpo tão próximo ao meu e não tê-lo _em mim_. Era perversamente torturante, mas eu estava gostando. Talvez eu estivesse virando sádica.

— Você não vai conseguir me fazer pedir por _isso_. — falei geniosa, o encarando seria, quando queria gritar "Pelo amor de Deus e tudo que é mais sagrado, _entra logo!_".

— Eu posso esperar. — ele soltou desafiador, e eu senti a risada na sua voz.

"_Trust me (confie em mim);_

_Trust me true (confie em mim verdadeiramente);_

_Catch me (me prenda);_

_Slowly (devagar)"_

— Muito? — perguntei seria. Ele deveria saber que eu estava falando serio.

— Mais do que você. — ele disse e em menos de dois segundos eu entendi. Meu corpo se encheu de excitação. Eu estava mais excitada ainda, se é que isso era possível.

— Isso é trapassa! — sibilei com a mandíbula trancada e um olhar mortal para ele, me controlando para não pedir. Eu não queria ser a que cederia.

— Na guerra e no sexo vale tudo. — ele disse, dirigindo sua boca ao meu pescoço, me fazendo delirar e ver estrelas de desejo.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e apertei as mãos em punhos, torcendo para não ter um orgasmo agora mesmo. Uma de suas mãos soltou meus pulsos, mas a pressão ali não diminuiu. Estava tão entorpecida que não conseguiria me soltar dele nem que eu quisesse.

Sua mão livre desceu pelo meu rosto, passou pelo meu pescoço traçando uma fina linha, até meu seio esquerdo, apertando-o com ferocidade. Gemi o seu nome mais uma vez, sua boca ainda no meu pescoço. E foi ai que eu desisti. _Dane-se_.

"_Do you feel? (você sente?);_

_Twist me (me enrole);_

_Twist me through (me enrole totalmente);_

_Hold me (me segure);_

_Expose me (me esponha)"_

— Eu quero. — minha voz saiu em um fio de êxtase.

— O que? — ele perguntou, divertido, contra a minha pele.

Revirei os olhos nas órbitas.

— Não vai me fazer dizer, vai?

— O que você _quer_, Alice? — ele insistiu, segurando firme meu rosto com a mão livre e me fazendo encará-lo, me perdendo no negro de seus olhos.

— Eu quero _você _dentro de _mim_. — sussurrei em seu ouvido e ele riu.

Me penetrou em um rompante, sem gentileza ou delicadeza, e sim com violência. Soltei um gemido surpreso, misto de prazer e dor. Ele entrou todo de uma vez só, alcançando locais profundos. Sua boca cobriu a minha de imediato. Entre beijos desejosos e estocadas fortes e sem cerimônia, ambos gemíamos, _alto_.

Era algo urgente. Não como se fosse a primeira vez, mas como se estivéssemos a caminho da morte e essa fosse a ultima vez. Era violento e com palavras sacanas. Eu mal podia me mexer — sua mão prendia as minhas e minhas pernas se apertavam mais a cada estocada, em volta da sua cintura — Era selvagem. E eu gostava. Adorava.

As estocadas começaram a ficar mais urgentes, fortes e profundas, e quando eu senti o liquido morno dentro de mim e ele grunhiu, eu sabia que ele havia chegado _lá._ Suas investidas não pararam e logo senti os espasmos pelo meu corpo e a crescente sensação familiar dentro de mim. E eu cheguei ao meu ápice.

"_All the things you are is what I am (todas as coisas que você é, é o que eu sou);_

_Everything you want (tudo você quer);_

_Is what I need (é o que eu preciso)"_

Eu sabia que era impossível sentir falta de ar, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Mas eu sentia. Era como ser humana. _Fraca_ e _desejosa_ por algo tão... Bom.

— Você estava linda. — ele sussurrou aos risos antes de me beijar a boca novamente, dessa vez ternamente.

.

.

.

**N/A:** _mmmbenavides, Dani Moony Lupin, Jully, Grazy, Vicky Moreira Cullen_, obrigada pelas reviews! *-* own shubs, eu sinto muito pela demora, mas realmenet a coisa ta precaria pro lado de Yellow, apesar dela ser a minha fic preferida, ta dificil. Acho que é pelo fato de ela será rpeferida e eu querer que ela saia perfeita.

Em fim, Esteban feioso mas que, tem um papel mega importante aqui. Já disse que vocês vão odia-lo muito? E que terão raiva da Alice? E do Jasper? *-*

Ahhh vocês vão ter. o/

Alice, eu sempre imaginei ela meio que "abandona no melhor". Mas tudo bem. Jasper venha aqui que eu não te abandono HOHO³

Ahh, eu sei que ta pequeno, mas encarem como um bônus do anterior ;) e.. sei lá se ficou bom. Eu achei uma merda. :X eu li muita fic pervertida ultimamente e, sinceramente, eu quis fazer algo próximo ao Emmelie. Eu não consigo imaginas os dois destruindoc asas como o Emmett e a Rosalie, então eu viajei, tentando imaginar. As coisas mais cutes estão reservadas para o final dessa fic. :D

Espero que gostem, me digam se eu devo parar de _tentar_ escrever lemons, porque eu sei que sou péssima.

FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ E DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Vou tentar demorar menos. '-'

xo . xo

Bih.

5


	9. Nineth Part

— Você estava linda. — ele sussurrou aos risos antes de me beijar a boca novamente, dessa vez ternamente.

E foi assim que um mês inteiro se passou. Dividia meu tempo entre a escola, compras, Jasper e Esteban. Não que ele ficasse feliz com isso, digo Jasper. Eu já havia descoberto tanto da minha vida. Havia nascido no Mississipi, tinha uma irmã mais velha chamada Cynthia, adorava bichinhos de pelúcia com nomes estranhos, fazia aulas de artes fora do horário escolar. Eram tantas coisas, a maioria pode parecer insignificantes, como descobrir sua matéria preferida no colégio ou se preferia chocolate a baunilha.

Nas ultimas duas semanas as coisas mudaram. Ele não "via" as coisas e depois me contava. Ele me mostrava. Era como se eu estivesse vivendo aquele pequeno momento da minha vida humana todo de novo. Era incrível. As lembranças simplesmente vinham. Não eram necessárias perguntas para estimular. Elas vinham atrás de mim. A primeira vez que isso aconteceu, foi com uma lembrança de um natal.

Eu e Esteban estávamos deitados na grama do quintal de casa, o sol brilhava no céu e nossas peles brilhavam aqui. Não era dia para ir para a escola ou sair na rua. Era dia de relembrar. A memória veio feliz.

Havia uma sala muito grande e ampla, com uma arvore de natal bem no meio. A arvore estava lindamente enfeitada, e havia muitos embrulhos debaixo dela. As escadas rangeram, e risadas de duas meninas puderam ser ouvidas. Uma pequenina, com cabelos escuros e olhos esverdeados desceu correndo as escadas, mais feliz impossível. Ela tinha um cachorrinho de pelúcia nos braços, e não deveria ter mais de cinco anos de idade. A outra tinha o cabelo mais claro, e os olhos mais escuros. Era mais alta e deveria ter uns nove anos. As duas correram até a árvore de natal e soltaram gritinhos finos, o que atraiu mais duas risadas.

Eram os pais, descendo as escadas. Um homem alto de ombros largos, meio calvo e com barba, andava segurando o jornal do dia. Ao seu lado, enrolada em um robe rosado, estava uma mulher mais baixa e delicada, de feições miúdas com um sorriso aberto lindo estampado no rosto. Os dois se aproximaram da árvore e se sentaram no sofá, observando as filhas.

"Este maior é seu Alice" — o homem falou sorridente, apontando para um embrulho grande e cor-de-rosa. A garotinha menor abriu um sorriso maior que o rosto e voou sobre o embrulho. Suas mãos trataram de abrir agilmente a caixa, que revelou um cavalete, muitas folhas e lápis de cera. Aqueles que ela tanto adorava.

"Você passa tanto tempo desenhando. Eu e seu pai decidimos que você gostaria mais disso do que uma casinha de bonecas." — a mãe falou.

A menininha ainda sorria, e se lançou para o colo dos pais, abraçando ambos. "Obrigada. Esse foi o melhor presente de natal que eu poderia ganhar. Eu amo vocês" — ela falou com uma voz inocente e doce. Uma voz tão infantil.

A lembrança parou ai. E eu abri meus olhos. Eu estava sorrindo tanto quanto a menina da minha lembrança. Minha vida havia sido tão feliz assim? Era maravilhoso ter minha vida de volta.

— O que achou? — Esteban sorria para mim.

— É brincadeira? É a melhor sensação de todas, queria que o natal fosse agora. — eu ri. — Obrigada por fazer isso por mim. — falei com sinceridade e o abracei.

Eu estava feliz por ele fazer aquilo. Ele não tinha obrigação nenhuma para comigo, e mesmo assim ele estava ali, me ajudando.

_Jasper's point of view_

Da janela de vidro, eu podia ver Alice e Esteban em mais uma sessão de "Eu sei o que você fez na sua vida passada". Devo admitir que isso não me agradava em nada. Eu não gostava dele. Eu não confiava nele. E me doía deixar Alice confiar tanto nele. Ela saiu da lembrança e ele perguntou o que ela achou. Ela agradeceu e o abraçou. E eu fervi.

Eu sabia que ela estava fazendo isso por gratidão, mas os sentimentos que eu sentia vir dele nunca eram bons. Ele sempre tinha segundas intenções. Eu sabia disso. Mas do que adiantava falar? Eu não iria magoar Alice, lhe tirar algo que ela queria tanto, por ciúmes. Eu não poderia fazer isso. Tudo que eu poderia fazer era protegê-la.

— Você realmente deveria confiar nele. — a voz de Edward soou atrás de mim. Revirei os olhos.

— Você não deveria estar com a Bella?

—Ela está no colégio, lembra? — ele se aproximou até ficar ao meu lado, observando a cena no quintal. — Eu posso ver o que ele pensa. Ele gosta de Alice como se ela fosse sua parente.

— O que ele sente por ela não é nada disso, posso lhe garantir. — falei frio.

— Logo ele vai embora. — ele continuou.

— Como pode saber?

— Nossa dieta não o atrai. Ele esta começando a enlouquecer. — Edward riu, mas parou logo quando viu que eu continuava serio. — Lhe de um mês, e as coisas vão voltar ao normal.

— Espero que seja verdade, porque eu não lhe garanto que posso agüentá-lo por muito mais. — finalizei com estas palavras e subi para o quarto.

Ver os dois juntos não fazia bem ao meu espírito. Não fazia mesmo. Acho que estava na hora de ir caçar. Joguei-me na cama e peguei um livro, mesmo sabendo que não iria conseguir me concentrar nele. Pouco tempo depois eu pude sentir seu cheiro, maravilhoso, adentrar o nosso quarto.

— Como está? — perguntei fechando o livro, vendo-a saltitar até se colocar na cama, ao meu lado.

— Bem. Acho que o natal acabou de se tornar melhor pra mim. — ela sorriu e selou nossos lábios.

Mas eu podia sentir algo diferente vindo dela. Algo como.. Tristeza.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei preocupado, segurando firme seu rosto entre as minhas mãos.

— Nada. — ela sorriu de canto e colocou a mão sobre a minha, desviando o olhar.

— Qual é o problema, Alice? Você sabe que não pode mentir pra mim.

— Eu não estou mentindo. — ela sentou no meu colo, ainda sorrindo, e me beijou. — O problema aqui é que você não acredita em mim. — ela sorriu de novo e voltou a me beijar.

— Você está triste. — a afastei com delicadeza, e seus olhos baixaram novamente. — Porque não quer me contar sobre isso?

— Porque você não vai gosta. — ela confessou, ainda com o olhar baixo, segurando a barra do vestido que usava.

— É claro que não vou gostar. — falei segurando suas mãos. — Se está lhe fazendo triste é algo que não posso gostar. O que está lhe fazendo triste?

— Bem... — ela começou, olhando nossas mãos entrelaçadas. — É Esteban. Ele disse que vai embora. — ela continuou, e foi impossível conter o sorriso ao ouvir a confirmação. — Logo. — ela acrescentou, fungando.

— Não fique triste por isso, meu amor. Nós sabíamos que isso iria acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— É, eu só não queria que fosse assim tão rápido. Eu sei que você não gosta dele, mas eu esperava ter mais tempo. Ele me parece tão familiar... — ela continuou me abraçando. Interrou a cabeça no meu peito e fungou de novo.

— Lhe parece familiar? Como se já o conhecesse? — perguntei intrigado. Talvez eles realmente se conhecessem. Talvez ele soubesse tanto da vida dela, porque já a conhecia, e Alice não lembrava porque não sabia de sua vida humana.

— Não sei, não consigo explicar. Me sinto confortável. É estranho. De verdade. — ela me olhou profundamente.

Suspirei e a abracei fortemente. — Sinto muito. — havia muitas outras coisas que eu queria dizer, mas nenhuma delas condizia com o que eu deveria dizer. — Tenho certeza que ele não ira desaparecer.

E eu tinha certeza disso. Eu _sabia_ o que ele sentia em relação a nossa família. Eu sabia disso, e tinha certeza que ele não iria embora para nunca mais voltar. Ele voltaria, ainda mais se Alice pedisse que ele o fizesse. E eu sabia que ela pediria.

[...]

.

.

.

**N/A:** Milhões de desculpas por não responder review por review, mas eu estou totalmente apressada aqui '-'

Então, gente, valeu de verdade mesmo pelas reviews, nossa eu recebi DEZ! foi lindo ler todas elas, de verdade! Desculpem pela demora, mas é difícil escrever aqui, eu sempre esbarro em uma coisa que eu não posso contar agora, ai eu tenho que contornar a situação.. é estranho,mas eu estou dando um jeito ! *-*

Então, serio que eu posso escrever mais lemons para essa fic? OAKSAKSOAKSAOKSAOKSAOSK, eu gosto de escrever lemons, embora eu ache que fique tudo muito mecânico, mas em fim '-'

Eu tinha outra coisa para falar, acho, mas não tenho certeza. Anyway, estou fazendo de tudo para atualizar logo (eu sei que eu sempre falo isso), e essa fic não deve ser muito longa também \o/

Obrigada por todas as reviews, _MilenaFernandes, Grazy, Jully, Babisy, Dani-moony lupin, Raffa, Júh hale nikki cullen, Mariana, Bilu e Deisok-chan_. Obrigado por estarem aqui *-*

xo . xo

Bih.

4


	10. Tenth Part

[...]

_Alice's point of view_

Eu estava do lado de fora da casa. Observava as nuvens brancas no céu, que dali, pareciam tão fofas, tão gostosas. Às vezes eu gostaria de saber qual seria o seu sabor, e eu não imagino que seja ar, ou água. Talvez algo próximo do algodão doce, que dizem ser tão bom.

Ultimamente eu tenho andado mais distraída que o normal, minhas visões realmente demoram a aparecer, isso quando dão o ar da graça. E geralmente são visões erronias, como a ultima, a dois dias atrás, quando me vi caçando humanos. Você acredita nisso? Eu, caçando humanos. Jamais!

Ouvi passos lentos atrás de mim, mas não me dei o trabalho de levantar do chão e me virar para ver quem era. Eu podia sentir o seu cheiro inconfundível a quilômetros. Ele sempre me dava um arrepio na coluna e uma breve sensação de medo. Acho que foi aquela primeira visão.

— Tão concentrada. — ele riu ao se aproxima, sentando-se do meu lado.

— Bem que eu gostaria. — suspirei de olhos fechando, deixando que a brisa leve passasse pelo meu corpo.

— Não anda tão concentrada quanto gostaria, não é mesmo? — ele perguntou e eu não me dei ao trabalho de responder. Ele sabia a resposta. Todos sabiam a resposta.

— Porque está aqui fora, sozinha? — ele tornou a perguntar.

— Dando um tempo antes de caçar. Na verdade, dando um tempo a Jasper. Ele não admiti, mas eu sei que esta chateado. — dei de ombros enquanto falava. Não que eu não me importasse com o fato de Jasper estar chateado comigo, mas porque eu sabia que era algo bobo, simples.

— E por quê?

Eu tinha meu próprio psicólogo. Isso era algo inevitável de pensar quando ele sempre queria saber como eu estava, porque eu estava daquela maneira, como eu me sentia. É, só faltava ele usar aquela famosa frase "E como você se sente com isso?". Argh.

— Porque ele quer ir caçar animais mais fortes. Ursos, leões da montanha. Mas eu acho melhor ficarmos mais perto. Não me sinto bem indo longe sem minhas visões. — abri os olhos e pude ver o rosto de Esteban pensativo, me encarando. Tornei a fechar meus olhos, me concentrando na brisa mais uma vez.

— Mas há muitos animais fortes por aqui.

— Cervos? Gatos do mato? Animais fortes são raros. E acredite, as lutas por eles são hilárias. — falei me lembrando que a parte mais divertida de caçar ursos pardos era o fato de que eram os preferidos de Emmett, e as brigas pelos animais eram divertidíssima.

— Há humanos. — ele completou casionalmente, e eu abri os olhos rapidamente, o encarando assustada. Ele sorria sereno.

— Nós não caçamos humanos, você sabe disso. — me sentei o encarando. — Por que diz uma coisa dessas? Não somos monstros. Nós temos princípios. — falei alto, mesmo sabendo que poderia sussurrar que ele escutaria da mesma maneira.

— Você teve essa vida imposta a você Alice, nunca experimentou a vida que há além das paredes da casa de Carlisle. Não chame isso de princípios.

— Então não diga que o fato de não me alimentar de sangue humano me torna ignorante quanto ao mundo além dessa casa. — falei com raiva, me levantando e começando a andar na direção da casa. — Eu nunca provei sangue humano e pretendo nunca o fazer. — conclui áspera.

— Não é como se eu estivesse cortando um humano e lhe oferecendo! — ele falou também com raiva aparente, me encarando ardentemente. — Só estou dizendo que você teve uma vida imposta a você. Que você _acha _que essa vida é a certa. Mas você não _sabe_. Você nunca saberia. O certo é seguir instintos. O nosso instinto é outro do que o que é imposto a você.

— Eu não sou uma assassina! — berrei para ele, se pudesse, teria lágrimas eu meus olhos. A visão do dia anterior subiu a minha visão. — Eu sei que o certo é não matar inocentes, independente do que _você_ ache que deveríamos ser! — retruquei correndo a passos humanos para dentro de casa. A raiva explodindo em mim.

Desde que Esteban chegara na casa havíamos nos dado muito bem. Era uma ligação forte que eu sentia por ele, e nunca senti nada além de um carinho e admiração muito forte por ele. Raiva nunca me ocorreu, muito menos na proporção que me apareceu agora a pouco. Acho que foi por causa daquela visão. Porque ele iria sugerir que eu deveria me alimentar de sangue humano? Porque ele faria uma coisa dessas? É ridículo. Ele sabe o que nós achamos disso, e mesmo ele dizendo que não é, é um principio nosso sim!

Esbarrei a porta dos fundos quando entrei. Acho que deve ter quebrado. Esme ficara brava, mas ela entendera os meus motivos. Jasper descia as escadas quando me viu passar pela sala, em direção a porta da frente, me seguiu.

— Preciso caçar. — falei nervosa.

— Vou com você. — ele anunciou, e eu fiquei, subitamente, calma. Eu simplesmente odiava quando ele usava os poderes comigo, mas naquela hora, tudo que eu queria era sentir calma. Nem que fosse uma calma forçada.

Começamos a correr e logo já havíamos adentrado a floresta. Quando encontramos um rebanho de cervos, Jasper já não precisou me acalmar mais. Se entregar ao instinto, nessas horas, era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Eu não pensava em nada, eu não sentia nada. Eu só via uma coisa. O sangue pulsando, e a garganta queimando. O rebanho conseguiu fugir, sem dois dos seus integrantes, e logo voltamos a nos entregar a caçada. Mas tudo parou quando eu senti aquele cheiro. Havíamos chegado perto de mais da trilha que cortava a montanha. _Perto de mais_.

O cheiro do sangue humano, forte, invadiu meus sentidos. Minha boca secou, meus músculos se enrijeceram, e a minha garganta ardeu. Senti o braço de Jasper no meu. Ele parecia tão controlado. Muito longe do Jasper que eu havia conhecido há anos atrás. Mas eu não podia o sentir muito bem. Meus olhos focavam o homem que passava lentamente pela trilha. Meu instinto dizia para atacar, mas todo o resto dizia para fugir. Inclusive Jasper.

— Precisamos ir, _agora!_ — ele pronunciou entre dentes para mim. — Para de respirar.

Eu o ouvi, mas longe. Não senti minhas pernas se mexerem, nem mesmo percebi o que estava fazendo. Só percebi quando tudo acabou. Quando minha garganta não mais queimava. Quando eu parecia descansada.

_Jasper's point of view_

— Precisamos ir, _agora!_ — falei entre dentes para Alice. — Para de respirar.

Tentei acalmar a euforia que ela sentia. Mas nada parecia realmente fazer sentido para ela. Seus olhos vagavam pelo homem que fazia trilha por ali. Estava difícil resistir. Alice foi mais rápida do que eu, e sem nem mesmo me responder, se lançou na direção do montanhista. O homem nem viu o que o atingiu. Ela foi certeira. Certeira até de mais para quem nunca havia caçado humanos. Ela parecia em transe. Não pude impedi-la de atacá-lo, e nem mesmo de fazê-la parar.

— Oh céus... — ouvi sua voz de sinos suspirar.

Alice nunca havia se sujado em uma caçada. Diferente dessa. Sua camiseta branca, seu casaco, suas mãos, seu rosto. Coberta de sangue. Eu conhecia aquilo. A euforia da primeira caçada. A única diferença era que Alice não se sentia satisfeita. Seus olhos, antes de topázio, agora vermelhos, me encararam. Um brilho desesperado.

— O que eu fiz? — ela voltou a sussurrar, levando a mão ensangüentada e tremula até a boca, cobrindo-a.

Corri até ela e puxei o corpo do homem para mais adiante, armando uma fogueira e acendendo em seguida. O primeiro passo seria esconder o corpo, e o segundo, conversar com Carlisle. Aquele ataque implicava em muito a nossa permanência em Forks. A fogueira queimava quando retornei a Alice.

— Tudo vai ficar bem. — falei me abaixando a sua frente e segurando firme em seus ombros.

— Bem? — ela perguntou entre um soluço e outro, limpando as mãos na jaqueta e a tirando em seguida. — Não vai ficar bem. Eu matei um homem. Ele poderia ser pai, marido, filho, irmão, tio. Eu tirei a vida dele, eu estou arriscando a nossa família. O que eu fiz? Nada vai ficar bem. — ela soluçou soltando-se de minhas mãos e correndo para longe.

Ajuntei sua jaqueta e caminhei até a fogueira, atirando-a por lá. Eu não poderia ficar e esperar a fogueira acabar. Eu voltaria mais tarde. Me coloquei a correr na direção da casa branca, seguindo o rastro de Alice e do homem pela floresta. Segundos depois, e depois de me forçar ao máximo, pude avistar sua figura um pouco a minha frente. Forcei-me mais ainda.

Ela diminuiu a velocidade assim que chegou perto da casa. Esme abriu a porta e olhou boquiaberta para Alice, logo em seguida para mim, que ainda não havia parado de correr.

— O que...? — ela tentou começar. Diminui minha velocidade para entrar em casa, e como resposta acenei um não com a cabeça.

— Alice! — ouvi Rosalie a repreender.

— Feche os olhos. — Alice respondeu seca, e pude ver sua blusa voar pela escada. O cheiro de sangue fresco invadiu o lugar.

— Talvez devêssemos queimar isto. — Esme pegou a blusa com delicadeza, indo rapidamente em direção a cozinha.

—O que aconteceu? —Emmett perguntou assustado.

— Não sei explicar. Avançamos de mais para a trilha nas montanhas e acabamos cruzando com um montanhista. Foi mais forte. — falei.

— Você dois...? — ele tornou a perguntar.

— Alice. — corrigi, me dirigindo as escadas. — Acho que deveríamos conversar quando ela se acalmar e quando Carlisle chegar. Talvez estivéssemos muito perto da fronteira queluite.

Murmúrios no andar de baixo, foi tudo a que me dei o luxo de prestar atenção. Subi correndo os degraus em direção ao quarto. O barulho de água podia ser ouvido do corredor. As calças sujas de terra e com algumas manchas de sangue estavam no chão, assim como as suas roupas intimas. Entrei no banheiro e encontrei minha pequena enrolada em bola dentro da banheira, enquanto a água da ducha banhava o seu corpo, lavando o sangue.

— Allie...

— O que eu fiz, Jazz? — ela me olhou com os olhos vermelhos brilhando de tristeza e magoa. Com os soluços na voz.

Tirei meus sapatos e minha camiseta e entrei na banheira com ela. Alice me abraçou com força, e eu retribui. O corpo pequeno quase desapareceu em contraste com o meu. Pude ouvir os soluços vindo de sua boca, e a água quente caindo sobre nossos corpos, descendo vermelha pelo ralo.

— Eu sou um monstro. — ela murmurou contra a minha pele.

Senti meu peito apertar. Uma enorme vontade de protegê-la de tudo e de todos se apoderou de mim. Ela parecia tão frágil. Ela sempre fora tão frágil. Geralmente tão controlada. Simplesmente a abracei forte, e deixei que sentisse confiança e calma por si só. Eu não podia entender o que a havia levado aquilo. Como? O quão perturbadora havia sido aquela conversa com Esteban? Eu mataria ele se, de alguma maneira, ele tivesse colaborado para esse lapso de Alice.

.

.

.

**N/A:** acho que vocês já nem acreditam mais nas minhas desculpas né? Então gente, eu sei que é um saco ficar sem fic por muito tempo, mas eu to caprichando o máximo nessa fic, eu quero ela maravilhosa, e isso toma tempo e muita paciência (quando eu to sem paciência, quase sempre, eu não consigo escrever) mas bem, podem apostar que, não vai ter post toda semana, mas que essa fic vai ter seu fim. Nem que eu leve 10 anos para terminá-la. Anyway, vamos as reviews mara que eu recebi *-*

**Fah Cherri**, hey guria, és do sul também? Que legal *-* então, sim sim, eu já li Amanhecer, e bem mesmo pelo fato de Edward e Bella terem tido sua historia contada, e finalizada, que eu não escrevo beward (além do medo tremendo de estragá-los, eu sinto que com os outros personagens eu tenho mais liberdade). Eu escrever uma alternativa para os personagens, ou assim eu penso. Eu tenho em mente alguns momentos beward talvez, não sei se os colocarei em pratica, preciso estudá-los, mas verei essa proposta. Espero que realmente esteja gostando da fic, e eu sei que a atualização demora, mas, com paciência, tudo se encaixa.

**Grazy,** vams lá, quando essa fic acabar terão outras vampirescas, prometo! Então, a respeito dos capítulos de Muro das Maravilhas terem nomes, é porque aquela fic é dividida por capítulos, essa já não. Ela é continua, sem a separação por capítulos. Os capítulos aqui são menores pela minha pressa em postar pra não deixar vocesuns três meses sem fic G_G e sim, eu to num tempo em que Muro das Maravilhas sai mais facilmente, eu tenho menos "medo" de escrever lá. Não sei. Acho que é porque é mais "normal" e mais parecida com o que eu to acostumada. Eu quero que Yellow saia perfeita, fofa e perversa :D então ela tem de ser bem estudada antes de ser postada, e eu tenho apenas umas duas horas de internet por dia pra mim fazer TUDO que eu tenho que fazer no pc. :~ ai dificulta, mas juro que estou comprometida aqui, e essa fic não vai ficar pela metade não, vai ter fim!

**Jully**, pode acreditar garota! Se a Alice der bobeira nós já estamos em cima do Jazz (literalmente \o/) AKJKASOKAOSKASOKASOKAS. Ah cara, o Jazz não vai magoar a Alice _assim._ Você sabe como ele ama ela, e como ele daria tudo por ela. Nunca magoaria a Alice, e mesmo ele querendo matar o esteban, ele não vai fazer. A menos que o Esteben represente um perigo real e imediato para a Alice, claro. O amor deles parece um imprinting cara *-*

**Milena,** minah intensão primordial é deixar curiosa, sempre *-* o desenrolar vem só lá nas duas ultimas partes mesmo, to planejando cada coisa *-* ai gente, to com muita idéia. Espero que goste desse capitulo.

**Letícia,** Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh *pula em cima e morde* OKASOAKSOAKSOASK. Ah, você disse que viria, e veio *-* Ah, na é que ela não da atenção pra ele, mas ele tava acostumado a ter 100% da atenção da Allie, e agora não é mais assim. Os dois são tão lindo que eu poderia ficar falando deles até amanhã. Ou melhor, até mês que vem. Em fim, sim, acredite, se você ainda não odeia o Esteban, ira odiar. Amei ter você aqui também, orgulhinho (l'

**Júh nikki hale cullen,** ah, dependendo do tipo de fic que você quiser, posso indicar muitas (incluindo minhas). Só depende do ship (pq eu sou muito viciada em Blackwater, ou qualquer fic que tenha a Leah no meio) e algumas pessoas não gostam. Em fim, desculpa realmente a demora, mas é como eu disse, só quero essa fic perfeitinha do começo ao fim. Espero que goste.

**Juba,** uff, desculpa a demora. Espero que goste e continue a comentar ;D

**Rodrigo,** heyy, meu primeiro leitor (?) acho que sim. Ai que fofo *-* são raros os garotos que gostam de fic, geralmente acham que é coisa de menina boba e sonhadora de mais G_G anyway, que bom que gostou,e obrigada pelo elogio. Espero que continue comentando e gostando.

Então, obrigada meus amores. Vocês estão me dando muita força viu. Vamos lá, muitas reviews?

mordidinhas :F

Bea.

6


	11. Tenth First Part

_Alice's point of view_

Perdia contagem do tempo em que eu e Jasper ficamos debaixo da água. Ela não caia mais vermelha, eu não tinha, mas o tom vermelho-vivo do sangue daquele homem, nem lama, terra, folhas ou galhos em meus cabelos. A água caia limpa e translúcida. As luzes fracas do banheiro refletiam nela, criando um clima espetacular. Difícil não encará-lo. Mas eu o encarava com pesar. Eu não podia me levantar, eu não conseguiria encarar minha família e dizer que matei uma pessoa, que pus a todos nós em perigo. Eu não conseguiria.

Outra parte de mim sentia raiva de Esteban. Bem, não exatamente raiva de Esteban, mas raiva de ter deixado ele me convencer daquilo. De ter me deixado abalar por aquilo. Eu sentia raiva de mim mesma. Meus olhos queimavam com as lágrimas que jamais derramariam. Com as lágrimas que morreram com o meu corpo. Estava tão entorpecida em minha própria dor. Na minha própria desgraça, que não senti o corpo quente de Jasper deixar o meu.

Ouvi o barulho estridente de mais da válvula do chuveiro sendo fechada, e senti a água parar de cair. Eu ainda estava cega. Há algum tempo, varias visões incertas do que aconteceria a seguir encheram a minha mente e meus olhos.

Comecei a ouvir murmúrios longe, e aos poucos eles foram me trazendo de volta para a terra, me fazendo abandonar aquelas visões aterrorizantes.

— Você está bem? — a voz aveludada de meu marido chamou por mim, e eu emergi da escuridão das visões.

O olhei estupefata, como ficava quando era tirada de minhas visões, e contra toda a natureza vampirica, me senti obrigada a piscar três vezes, antes de realmente vê-lo.

— Es.. Na medida do possível... — murmurei, entorpecida pelo meu súbito momento humano. O que estaria acontecendo comigo?

Olhei para Jasper e ele abriu os braços, segurando uma toalha entre eles. Me levantei, saindo da banheira e me encurralando em seu abraço. Ele fechou os braços em torno do meu corpo, me enrolando na toalha.

— Não se preocupe. Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. — ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e eu senti meus olhos queimarem novamente.

— E você? — perguntei. — E a nossa família? Quem protege eles? Os lobos foram muito categóricos. Se mordermos qualquer pessoa, isso significa o fim do pacto! — esperneei em seu abraço. Jasper não se moveu nem um centímetro.

— Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. — ele repetiu. Parecia em transe. Tentando convencer a nós dois de que não deixaria nada nos acontecer.

Jasper não disse mais nada. Me deixou no banheiro e voltou para o quarto. Terminei de secar a água do meu corpo e voltei para o quarto. Passei por Jasper deitado em nossa cama, de olhos fechados, e baixei a cabeça, entrando no closet.

Estaria ele pensando em uma maneira de nos livrarmos daquela historia? Ou estaria ele planejando o extermíneo dos quileutes, custando o que custasse — até mesmo a sua própria vida, ou a de qualquer um dos nossos irmãos.

Me troquei rapidamente e voltei ao quarto. Jasper já estava de pé, me aguardando.

— Vamos descer? Acho que estão todos muito curiosos.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, mas não me movi. Mordi o lábio inferior e suspirei, começando a falar.

— Mas você tem de me prometer uma coisa. A culpa disso... A culpada sou eu. Se alguém tiver de arcar com as conseqüências, você tem de prometer que deixara que eu arque com elas!

— Não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você, Alice! — ela repetiu pela terceira vez em menos de uma hora, com os olhos cerrados e as mãos fechadas em punhos.

— Não seja tolo Jasper. Não vá se matar por minha causa. Eu sou a culpada por tudo isso, eu assumo o que fiz! — elevei a minha voz levemente.

— Não... Eu não vou deixar que machuquem você. Nem que para isso eu precise... Nem... — ele parecia atordoado com as idéias que lhe vinham a mente.

— Nem que para isso a nossa família toda seja posta em perigo? Você não vê, não posso perdê-lo assim. Não por um erro meu. Não posso perdê-lo! — exclamei com um bolo na garganta, e os olhos queimando novamente.

Jasper simplesmente ma abraçou. Me abraçou forte e com sinceridade. Solucei, e ele usou o poder comigo. Me acalmou. Eu não me importei de verdade.

— Fui eu que privei os filhos dele de um pai, sua mulher de um marido. Fui eu a responsável por sua mãe chorar em cima de seu caixão, repetindo que nenhum pai deveria viver mais que seu filho... Eu sou a responsável... — falei com o rosto perdido em seu peito.

— O corpo foi queimado, jamais vão achá-lo! E o nosso cheiro... Nosso cheiro está sempre por aquelas redondezas, os quileutes não tem como provar que fomos nós. — a voz de Jasper soou calculista, fria. Como um comandante em meio a uma guerra.

Aliás, eu acabei de iniciar a nossa pequena guerra.

_Jasper's point of view_

Quando chegamos na sala, todos estavam sentados. O único que ainda estava de pé era Carlisle, que nos olhava entristecido. Eu estava pronto para tudo. Eu faria de tudo pela pequena fadinha ao meu lado. Eu não deixaria Alice viver em perigo, mesmo que seja mínimo. Ninguém viu o que eu vi, ninguém sabe como o mundo realmente é. E ninguém ama outra pessoa como eu a amo.

— Eu sinto tanto... — Alice começou, mas sua voz foi sumindo aos poucos, até que ela se calou.

— Você gostaria de explicar o que aconteceu? — Carlisle perguntou polidamente.

— Acho que todos já sabem, não é? — ela olhou para Edward de soslaio, e ele confirmou com a cabeça. — Não era minha real intenção. Eu sabia que não podia, que não deveria. Mas foi mais forte do que eu. Eu não via nada. Em fato, não parecia que era eu dentro deste corpo quando eu o... O ataquei... — ela tornou a baixar a cabeça.

— Sabe o que acabou de fazer? Nos colocou em guerra! — Rosalie esbravejou, e foi contida por Emmett.

— Lógico Rosalie, Alice o fez exatamente porque estava muito entediada e queria eclodir uma guerra entre Lobisomens e Vampiros! — entervi, e Alice ergueu a mão, pedindo que eu me calasse.

— Tudo bem, eu mereço.

— Não há com o que se preocupar. O corpo foi queimado, nosso cheiro é constante por lá. Era uma trilha não mais usada. Ninguém vai procurá-lo por lá. —Assegurei, e todos me olharam.

— E se forem? — Alice me questionou, olhando-me inquisitiva. — Quero que todos saibam —tornou a se virar para os demais vampiros na sala. — que eu assumo a culpa pelo que fiz. Não foi certo e assumo as responsabilidades, não há com que se preocupar, se eles vierem atrás de nós...

— Vamos lutar! — exclamei.

— Não vamos discutir novamente, por favor!

— O que ele disse pra você? Já chegamos perto de humanos durante uma caçada antes, e era você quem _me_ controlava. Eu tenho certeza que Esteban tem algo a ver com isso!

— Jasper, PARE! Ele não tem nada a ver com isso. É o nosso instinto, por mais autocontrole que tenhamos, todos nós estamos sujeitos a isso! Pare de procurar outros culpados quando a verdadeira culpada sou eu! — ela suspirou, como se precisasse desesperadamente de ar, e soluçou mais uma vez.

Controlei-me e sai correndo da casa.

Corri pela floresta, a procura da cachoeira que havia levado Alice há muito tempo atrás. A nossa vida havia mudado drasticamente desde a chegada daquele vampiro estranho. Ele exalava confiança, e se sentia melhor do que nós todos. Ele ocupava o tempo de Alice, ele a escutava, ele entrava em sua mente. Ele sabia, assim como eu, de todos os medos e fraquezas de Alice. Ele a conhecia. Conhecia bem de mais para mim.

Eu sabia que algo estava errado. Que ele dizia ser algo que realmente não era. Que ele não era de confiança.

Não era culpa dela. Jamais seria. Eu sabia que ele havia feito algo com Alice, eu sabia disso. Eu não desistiria até descobrir quem Esteban realmente era, e o que ele queria de nós, Cullens.

-

N/A: ahhhhhhhhh, eu to com muita pressa para terminar logo o capitulo de Muro das Maravilhas. Eu sei que é pequeno, mas cara, eu me entusiasmei tanto com essa parte que eu queria postar logo. :~  
Tipo, eu não tenho saco pra ficar enchendo linguiça com essa fic né, então sou super objetiva com ela. Além de amor muito o que eu to escrevendo aqui *-*  
Anyway, cara, eu achei tão amável todos os comentários, vocês são os leitores mais fofos! Serio mesmo. AHÁ, eu tenho os melhores leitores! :P  
Cara, brigadão, de verdade mesmo, por todo o apoio e carinho de vocês, e por não abandonarem essa fic mesmo que eu fique um mês sem postar.

Então, gostaram mesmo do ultimo capítulo? Tipo, achei que todo mundo ia me odia por fazer aquilo com a Alice. Mas então, aquilo foi o estopim por Jasper correr atrás do Esteban. Não literalmente, mas vocês vão entender mais nos próximos capítulos. Não é segredo nenhum para ninguém que a Alice Ama o Esteben, e o Jasper não suporta ele.. Então, usem a imaginação para pensar o que vai acontecer por ai... HAHAHAHA.

To meio sem tempinho agora, mas quero agradecer a todos os 13 comentários: _Rodrigo, Leh *-*, Milena, Bellah, Paah Mary Von Black, Júh Nikki Hale Cullen, Ashley Cullen, Nixx Blanchard, Jully, MahRathbone, Dani Moony Lupin e Holiday._

Valeu mesmo pessoal. Você fazem meus dias mais felizes *-*

ps: Não Leh, eu só escrevo fics do Simple Plan e de Twilight mesmo. Pelo menos até o momento nada mais chamou tanto assim a minha atenção.

xo . xo :F


	12. Tenth Second Part

**N/A: **Hei galera, que tal ler a fic ouvindo Yellow, do coldplay? Se eu fosse você até baixaria a musica, porque ela é a trilha sonora de toda a fic. Ela e Halo, da Beyoncé. Serio mesmo. Yellow aqui (http : / / w w w .youtube .com / watch?v=ZMgP_R4gYnU)

.

.

.

.

_Alice's point of view_

Já tinha se passado dias desde que Jasper havia saído de casa. Eu o procurava em minhas visões, mas era como nada, eu não confiava mais nelas, logo não podia confiar que Jasper estava bem.

Era mais um dia de céu limpo em Forks. Provavelmente não chegaria assim a noite, mas não poderíamos ir para a escola. Eu estava no gramado, junto de Esteban, treinando minhas memórias, mesmo que eu quisesse ir atrás de Jasper.

Esteban iria embora em pouco tempo, e eu me sentia tão ligada a ele e não entendia o porque.

— Quero que se lembre de que estamos treinando uma coisa nova. Não sei exatamente por quais lembranças irei puxar. Podem não ser boas. Ainda quer tentar? — ele me olhou com medo e eu suspirei.

— Claro. A vida de todos é feita de altos e baixos, quero saber, não importa o que for. — sorri lhe passando confiança, me deitando novamente na grama.

Esteban se deitou ao meu lado, e segurou a minha mão, como sempre fazia.

— Vamos nos concentrar. — ele soltou, quase inaudível.

Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei. Na verdade, eu não me concentrei, eu só pensava no Jasper. Nas nossas memórias. Mas de repente algo me invadiu. Eu senti uma angustia muito grande. Vontade de chorar. Senti o gosto salgado na minha boca, e sabia que eram de lágrimas, mesmo sem ter as provados antes, ou me lembrar de as derramar.

A lembrança entrou na minha mente rápida e forte, eu me sentia vivendo aquilo, mas não como expectadora._ Eu era eu. No meu corpo pequeno, magro e de aparência extremamente fraca e esquelética, jogada sobre uma cama. Eu podia sentir minhas têmporas queimarem. Levei as mãos até elas, e pude sentir uma textura diferente e uma dor indescritível. Era quase como se estivesse em carne viva._

_O corpo esquelético se levantou e andou até um pequeno espelho que havia sobre uma mesa branca. O tecido horrível daquela camisola branca escorregou pelo meu corpo. Parei perto do espelho e olhei meu rosto. Ele estava mais magro que o normal, os olhos verdes estavam sem brilho, e as têmporas estavam vermelhas, como se estivessem sendo fritadas._

_Ouvi passos do lado de fora, o pânico tomou conta do meu corpo_ — eu podia sentir meu corpo verdadeiro se debater na grama, batendo contra o corpo de Esteban — _e eu corri para a cama. Joguei-me sobre ela, encaixei a cabeça entre as pernas e me balancei, com as mãos na cabeça. Medo. Medo. Medo. Eu sabia o que eles iriam fazer. _Lobotomia_. A palavra vinha aos berros a minha mente. Os passos ficaram mais próximos e então a porta foi aberta. A luz branca invadiu o cômodo escuro, fazendo meus olhos arderem. "Peguem-na" alguém ordenou. "Não, não, não!" eu gritava, mas ninguém dava bola. _

_Dois homens enormes agarraram meus braços, me forçando para fora da cama, enquanto eu me prendia a ela, gritando tanto quanto eu podia, e..._

Então eu acordei, exausta, sentindo minha cabeça queimar, latejar. Mal conseguindo abrir os olhos. O rugido que eu ouvi, me fez gritar desesperada, para a cena que eu conseguia ver.

— Jasper, não! — minha voz saiu mais fraca do que o esperado.

_Jasper's point of view_

Os gritos de Alice eram audíveis de longe. Abandonei minha conversa com Edward do lado de fora e parti para dentro da casa, correndo em direção aos fundos, onde Emmett já se encontrava. O pânico que vinha dela era o tipo que eu jamais havia sentido vir de ninguém, nem mesmo de minhas presas durante as guerras no sul.

— Pare com isso, _agora!_ — ele ordenou para Esteban, erguendo os lábios sobre os caninos reluzentes.

Pus-me em posição de ataque, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Edward estava parado no batente da porta, com as mãos na cabeça. _Uma lembrança forte demais?_, perguntei, mais para mim mesmo do que pra qualquer um.

O vampiro indesejado largou a mão de Alice e se levantou, ela se debatia por demasia no chão, gritando "Não, não, não..." sem parar.

— O que você fez com ela? — rugi com raiva, correndo na direção dele.

Em um segundo ouvi a voz de sinos chamar meu nome, me mandando parar. A voz impediu meu ataque, me desviando para onde ela se encontrava. A voz saiu tão fraca. Ajoelhei-me no chão e, coisa que eu jamais pensei que teria que fazer, apoiei Alice em meus braços, ajudando-a a se sentar. Ela mal conseguia abrir os olhos.

— O que fez com ela? — Emmett repetiu a minha pergunta, ainda em posição de ataque.

Ao seu lado Rosalie também se posicionava. Não que ela também não gostasse de Esteban, mas ela jamais deixaria Emmett lutar sozinho, ou vice versa. Atrás dos dois estavam Edward, Carlisle e Esme, a ultima com uma expressão de dor no rosto.

— Uma técnica nova. Eu não sabia o que ela iria ver. — ele se defendeu.

— Porque não parou quando percebeu o que era? — Edward perguntou com os dentes trincados, com a raiva obvia.

— Eu não consigo. Só ela pode parar uma visão. — falou com desdém.

— Jazz... — Ela sussurrou, olhei seu rosto, com os olhos semi abertos. Senti a alegria dela, embora o medo do desconhecido permanecesse ali. — Você voltou, você voltou. — ela tentou sorrir.

— O que aconteceu com ela? — Carlisle perguntou obviamente preocupado com a voz fraca e os olhos que não se abriam direito.

— Ela só precisa descansar. — ele falou como se aquilo fosse evidente.

— Vampiros não se cansam. —Rosalie sibilou, ainda em posição de ataque.

—Relaxem. — Edward pediu aos dois, provavelmente já entendendo o que se passava na cabeça dele.

Rosalie e Emmett baixaram a guarda. Rosalie recuou para junto da família, puxando Emmett, relutante, pela mão.

— Vampiros não precisam descansar, pois nunca chegaram a um ponto de exaustão tão grande quanto Alice está agora. Tenho certeza de que em algumas horas ela estará bem melhor. — ele sorriu, como se estivesse dando a solução, e não o problema.

Ignorei ele, e chamei pelo nome de Alice.

— Allie? Vem comigo. Vamos, vou levar você para um lugar melhor... — Me levantei, levando-a junto comigo.

Mas Alice não conseguiu permanecer de pé, suas pernas fraquejaram e eu a segurei antes que caísse. A peguei no colo e entrei dentro de casa, ignorando o vampiro que eu odiava e o murmúrios de duvidas de minha família.

— Jasper... — era a voz de Carlisle. Parei um pouco para ouvi-lo. — Ela vai ficar bem, tenho certeza. — ele sorriu, sentindo-se muito confiante, apenas para que a emoção me atingisse.

Acenei com a cabeça em sinal de gratidão e disparei escadas acima. Quando entrei no nosso quarto, pude ver que Libby estava sobre a cama. Sentei Alice na mesma, e entrei no closet procurando por uma camiseta minha, mais confortável para Alice. Me sentia cuidando de Bella.

— Eu só estava com saudades. — ela respondeu quando voltei para o quarto.

Deve ter notado meu olhar para Libby. A ajudei com a roupa e ela vestiu minha camiseta.

— O que está acontecendo comigo? — sua voz se arrastava pelo quarto.

— Parece que você chegou a um pouco de exaustão em que vampiro algum chegou. Precisa descansar um pouco.

— Ah. — ela soltou, olhando a cama. Alice se ajeitou sob os lençóis e puxou Libby para si. — Jazz? — chamou com a voz mole e doce.

—Sim? — a olhei.

—Fica comigo, por favor? — pediu sorrindo fraco.

— Pra sempre. — sorri me juntando a ela e Libby na cama.

A abracei e, aconchegada em meu peito, Alice _dormiu_. Vampiros não deveriam dormir. Eu _sei_ que algo está errado com Esteban, eu sei que preciso descobrir o que. Ou eu descubro o que ele quer da minha família, ou ele pode acabar com ela.

Alice dormiu por mais de quinze horas. _Algumas horinhas_. Babaca. Quem sabe o que Alice viu? O que a fez chegar a esse ponto? Como?

Passei a ponta dos dedos levemente sobre a sua face, e senti os cílios tremerem. Logo seus olhos — quase negros devido a sede — se abriram. Piscaram varias vezes, os músculos levaram 15 segundos para reagir a qualquer toque. E então ela estava ativa novamente.

— Hey, você acordou! — senti minha voz sair com um alivio excessivo.

Alice sorriu e esticou os braços, como os humanos fazem ao acordar, alongando-se.

— Então é assim que é dormir? — perguntou se sentando na cama, e eu a imitei.

— Até onde me lembro. — sorri, afastando uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos. — Seus olhos estão negros. — comentei, sabendo que ela deveria estar sentindo dor.

— É, — ela sorriu de lado, abaixando a cabeça. — Eu... Eu não quero ir caçar.

— Allie, você precisa. — falei, colocando a mão em seu queixo e erguendo o seu rosto.

— Mas... Não.. — ela falou relutante. — Pode acontecer de novo, Jazz... — ela segurou forte a minha mão, e eu a senti com medo novamente.

Comecei a trabalhar seu medo, a acalmando.

— Emmett, Rose e Edward vão caçar hoje. Você não pode pensar que é tão mais forte do que Emm e Rose juntos. Fora que Edward sabe o que você fará mesmo antes de você começar a fazer. É seguro.

Ela pensou por alguns segundos e então voltou a sorrir.

— É, acho que é seguro.

_Alice's point of view_

Ficamos em silencio por uma fração de segundos, o que pareceu uma eternidade. Principalmente quando se tem algo a dizer.

— Jazz, eu senti tanto a sua falta. Eu pensei que dessa vez você não voltaria. Fiquei com tanto medo. Nem mesmo podia confiar em minhas visões para saber se você estava bem e... — ele beijou a minha testa e me puxou para perto do seu corpo.

— Eu prometo que não vou lhe deixar novamente. Eu prometo isso, Allie. Eu não consigo vê-la magoada.

Tracei círculos bobos e invisíveis nos braços nus de Jasper, ligando uma cicatriz a outra. As cicatrizes que mostravam o quanto ele havia lutado para permanecer vivo só para me encontrar, mesmo que na época ainda não soubesse disso.

— Eu senti sua falta. A _nossa_ falta. — falei olhando o seu rosto, estávamos tão próximos que senti meus lábios roçarem sua bochecha. — Senti falta disso... — falei me referindo ao momento. — Falta de ficar a noite nessa cama com você, de ficarmos em silencio, apenas apreciando a noite um com o outro... — passei os braços em volta do pescoço de Jasper e fiquei sobre os joelhos, encostando a testa na dele. — Senti falta de fazer amor com você. — lhe dei um selinho rápido. — Senti falta de saber quem eu sou. De não precisar saber do meu passado, para saber quem eu sou aqui no presente. — sentei-me no colo de Jasper, de frente para ele, com a boca mais próxima ainda da dele. — De saber que eu sou sua, sua esposa. A senhora Whitlock. Eu quero você, Jazz. Eu quero você, _agora._ — e com isso seus lábios atacaram ferozes os meus.

Um beijo com tanta saudade que aquilo me encheu. Me deixou feliz. Saber que eu não era a única a sentir aquela saudade absurda.

Ele afastou a boca por apenas cinco segundos da minha, o suficiente para deslizar sua camiseta para fora do meu corpo, deixando-me nua. Não sei se foi a saudade, o amor acumulado ou o desejo de provar que eu era só dele, de que eu precisava mais dele do que tudo na vida. Jasper me deitou na cama e deitou sobre mim. Os beijos não cessavam e eu sentia que não tínhamos tempo — embora o tempo fosse algo muito relativo para nós, vampiros — e me apressei em tirar suas calças e a boxer que ele usava junto.

Eu só queria ele, eu só precisava dele, era como se eu precisasse provar para mim mesma que _eu_ era só dele. Era uma necessidade louca e absurda, mas minha vida estava sendo louca e absurda nos últimos dias.

Senti o êxtase quando ele me penetrou. Sem preliminares, sem enrolação. Só nós dois. E a saudade.

Meus dedos agarraram instantaneamente seus cabelos, puxando-os com força. Meus olhos se fecharam instintivamente quando ele começou a se movimentar. Podia sentir sua boca deixando beijos pelo meu pescoço, e as mãos apertando o meu corpo.

Desejada.

Sim, sim. Eu era dele, só dele. Ninguém mais no mundo me faria sentir como eu sentia ele, ninguém mais no mundo podia substituir Jasper.

— Jazz. — arfei quando os espasmos tão conhecidos começaram a tomar conta do meu corpo.

Apertei mais ainda meu corpo contra o dele, sentia o seu arfar, o peito colado no meu.

— Oh, Jazz... — gemi, quando senti chegar ao ápice. Aliás, quando nós, juntos, o atingimos.

Ambos ofegávamos quando o peso de Jasper caiu ao meu lado. Senti-me plena quando seus braços me puxaram de encontro ao seu corpo, me apertando contra ele.

— Eu _amo_ você. — ele disse, provavelmente em resposta aquela felicidade que me percorria e que ele sentia.

Sorri ao selar nossos lábios. Eu me sentia mesmo plena ali. Feliz como jamais poderia ser. Então, porque diabos eu precisava sempre defender Esteban, e deixar Jasper na mão, porque eu me sentia tão atraída por ele?

.

.

.

**N/A:** E então? Porque Alice? Porque você não pode se contentar com o Jasper de uma vez? Porque assim, ninguém aqui tem um Jasper, e você joga o seu fora. u .u' / momento leitora surtada off.

Então, eu sei que eu demorei, mas o negocio é o seguinte, só tem mais ou menos quatro "cenas" (que chão como eu chamo a minha forma de capitular essa fic) pra eu terminar de escrever essa fic, ai né, como ela é cheia de mistério, eu ia primeiro terminar de escrever ela pra depois dividir corretamente e postar, pra não matar o mistério de uma vez. Mas ai a MahRathnone disse na "What it takes" que tava com saudade das minhas alisper, e como Wonderwall vai ficar pronta só no decorrer da semana, eu não agüentei e postei esse pedaço que não revela muito. Quer dizer, eu quero revelar mesmo (com todas as palavras, só no final da fic). Anyway, o que vocês acharam? Sejam muuuuuuito sinceras, de verdade mesmo!

O que vocês acham que o Esteban quer, hein? Quem ou o que vocês acham que ele é? *-* Ahh, me digam hein!

Ahh, e muito obrigada por não me abandonarem, por estarem sempre aqui mesmo que eu demore meses, de verdade mesmo, eu amo muito vocês por esse apoio lindo, de verdade, vocês são uns amores, eu não sei se teria pique de continuar se não fosse por vocês. Saibam que eu amo cada uma de vocês por tudo isso.

Desculpa, mas eu não sei quando vem o próximo capitulo, mas eu acho que até o final do mês ta tudo pronto (com fogo do jeito que eu to) e ai quando eu terminar tudo os posts vão ser mais regulares.

Então, ahhhh, a october começou. Vou me jogar nela, que saudade. Que pena que tem só uma vez por ano D: OKASOAKOKSAOSKASKO'

Amo vocês, e obrigada por tudo.

Beijinhos e mordidinhas  
Bianca.

8


	13. Tenth Third Part

**N/A: **Hei galera, que tal ler a fic ouvindo Yellow, do coldplay? Se eu fosse você até baixaria a musica, porque ela é a trilha sonora de toda a fic. Ela e Halo, da Beyoncé. Serio mesmo. Halo aqui (http : / / www .youtube .com / watch?v=y9_j35L5bHM)

.

.

_Jasper's point of view_

— Há, eu sempre ganho de você nesse jogo, não sei por que você ainda insiste! — falei largando o controle do PS2 sobre a mesinha de centro e me recostando, enquanto o meu personagem ainda cantava vitoria no na televisão.

— Você e a sua vidente de quinta estão sempre trapaceando. — Emmett emburrou, largando o controle sobre o sofá e se levantando. — Vamos Rose, vamos caçar. Eu não agüento mais essa casa e essa almofadinha chato. — o grandão me deu língua, enquanto Rosalie ria disfarçadamente.

Eu, é claro, ria sem nem mesmo pensar em disfarçar.

Alice e Edward vieram descendo as escadas animados, quando chegaram ao primeiro andar, Alice dançou na minha direção e beijou a minha bochecha.

— Se comporte. — ela pediu, tocando meu nariz com o seu.

— Eu sempre me comporto.

— Você me entendeu. — ela me deu mais um beijo na bochecha e se afastou, parando perto da porta junto dos demais.

— Eu vou. — prometi a contra gosto, pois, na verdade, meu gosto seria botar fogo em Esteban, enquanto eles estavam fora.

Ela sorriu para mim, mas notei que seus olhos se focaram por alguns segundos na janela de viro do lado de fora. _Esteban._ Percebi com pouca alegria o que ela focava. Então baixou os olhos e seguiu os outros para o lado de fora.

Me aconcheguei melhor no sofá e fechei os olhos. Tentei ao máximo ignorar o estranho do lado de fora. Eu realmente não queria pensar nele. A noite já caia novamente lá fora, e eu esperava que Alice estivesse de volta antes do amanhecer. Não gostaria de passar muito tempo com ele.

Ainda mais com o sentimento de prepotência que ele estava tendo.

Ouvi a porta de vidro na cozinha ser aberta e depois ser fechada, alguns passos leves e então o cheiro dele invadiu a sala. Franzi o rosto, eu preferia aturar Jacob e seu bando, a aturar _ele_.

— Ah, é só você. — já mencionei que ele não faz questão de usar sua tão polida educação quando está sozinho comigo? Pois é.

— Quem esperava, a Branca de Neve? Ela mora mais adentro na floresta. — indiquei a janela de vidro.

Peguei o joystick na mão novamente e resetei o jogo, começando tudo de novo.

— Desculpe se fui grosseiro, não era a minha intenção. Não estou acostumado a viver em bando. — podia sentir o riso na sua voz, enquanto ele andava pela sala.

O jogo recomeçou, mas eu era capaz o suficiente para jogar e responder ao mesmo tempo.

— Não somos um bando. Somos uma família. — corrigi.

— Ah, claro. Uma família. — ele pareceu debochar e eu não pude evitar o rosnado baixo que saiu pelos meus lábios, ainda sem desgrudar os olhos da tela. — Agradeceria se fosse um pouco mais compreensível. Só estou tentando me acostumar.

— Compreensível? — perguntei explodindo em gargalhadas sarcásticas. — Com você? Aquele que fez com que minha Alice dormisse por mais de quatorze horas?

Um silêncio de alguns segundos, até ele responder.

— Nunca foi minha intenção machucar Alice, ela sabe disso. Todos sabem disso, você parece o único a querer continuar a evitar os fatos. — ele falou com desdém.

— E quais seriam os fatos, Esteban? — perguntei, ainda sarcástico.

— Que ela cansou dessa vida ridícula que a foi imposta, que ela quer mais. Que ela precisa de mais... — ele falou venenoso, o que fez o meu sangue ferver. Não literalmente, obvio.

— Somos livres para fazermos o que quisermos. Alice sabe que se cansar daqui por um minuto que seja, iremos embora no minuto seguinte. — ouvi um "clac" e quando percebi, havia rachado o joystick com a força que eu estava aplicando a ele.

Só fiquei mais nervoso ao ouvir o riso de Esteban correr pelos cômodos da casa de vidro.

— Não parou para pensar que Alice, talvez, esteja cansada de você?

Segundos. Eu juro, levei segundos paralisado. Voltei a minha razão e a palavra "GAME OVER" piscava na tela, sobre o meu personagem esfacelado. E então vários "clacs" e tudo que restavam nas minhas mãos eram pedaços de plástico que um dia foram um joystick.

Me levantei do sofá e virei-me rapidamente para ele. Senti meus lábios recuarem sobre os lábios. Eu estava pronto para atacá-lo, e em poucos minutos não haveria mais nada que pudesse me impedir.

— O que você disse? — perguntei com os dentes trincados.

— O que você ouviu, jovem. Alice sabe se defender, não é uma qualquer. É uma garota extremamente poderosa e que terá Aro Vulturi em suas mãos, a partir do momento em que aceitar entrar para sua guarda. O que o faz pensar que ela precise de você? Que ela ao menos queira você? — ele estava com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar algo. Algo que sempre sonhara em ter. — Tenho certeza de que quem quer que seja que criou Alice, tinha plena consciência do poder e potencial dela. Ela jamais precisaria de você. Tenho certeza que ela só tem pena de você. Pobre vampiro, traumatizado com as guerras do sul precisando de ajuda, pois cansou de sentir o medo e sofrimento de suas vitimas. — ele riu novamente. — Faça-me um favor, você é apenas um estorvo. Algo que impede Alice de ir mais além. Porque assim é mais fácil para _você_, mais confortável. Mas ela... Alice alcançaria o mundo se você não existisse.

Se não fosse uma única palavra que estava presente em todo o seu discurso, eu teria pulado sobre ele, arrancado sua cabeça e o desmembrado, montando uma fogueira bem no meio da sala e me explicado mais tarde para Esme.

Alice. Foi ela que me impediu de matá-lo. Pois eu não poderia magoá-la. Não o meu pequeno anjo, eu não conseguiria ver a tristeza em seu rosto enquanto ela se esforçava para dizer que aquilo não era minha culpa e que eu não deveria me preocupar com seus sentimentos naquele momento. Exatamente como ela fez após a desastrosa festa de 18 anos de Bella.

Outro fator importante a contribuir para a não execução do meu plano foi a chegada de Esme e Carlisle, que haviam ido ao cinema.

— Jasper, querido, você está bem? — Esme perguntou, com o sorriso se desmanchando e dando lugar a uma expressão de preocupação.

— Vou ficar. Pode ficar tranqüila, _mãe._ — tentei responder o mais pacificamente, enquanto dava meia volta no sofá e subia as escadas em direção ao quarto, sem passar perto de Esteban.

Afinal de contas, quem ele pensava que era? Mal havia chegado a casa e achava que nos compreendia? Que entendia o que qualquer um de nos sentia? Que entendia Alice? Ele achava que entendia o que eu e Alice tínhamos? O que nós dois tínhamos ninguém no mundo poderia encontrar, é único, especial. Ele jamais conseguiria imitar isso.

Me tranquei no quarto andando em círculos. Meus músculos formigavam, a vontade de descer e acabar com a existência daquele vampiro ridículo era tamanha que acabei socando a parede entre o quarto e o closet, abrindo um buraco ali com o meu punho. Acertei novamente outra região, próxima do primeiro buraco, e um terceiro soco atingiu a porta do close. Pedaços de madeira voaram para dentro do quarto.

Mesmo assim eu ainda não me sentia melhor, e duvidava que quebrar mais mobílias ou estragar a parede fosse me acalmar.

Embora eu não conseguisse acreditar no que ele havia dito, ainda sim aquilo ficara na minha cabeça. Alice realmente estava entediada com aquilo tudo? Quer dizer, ela estava mais radiante do que nunca desde que Esteban havia aparecido com a possibilidade de lhe trazer seu passado. E eu sabia que Alice tinha potencial para ser uma das vampiras mais poderosas do nosso mundo.

Eu só não conseguia imaginá-la alcançando tal fato, sem a minha presença. Eu não conseguia pensar em nós dois separados. Alice estava ali desde sempre. Desde que Maria não conseguira mais satisfazer minha vida com suas mentiras sobre o nosso mundo e seus jogos de conquista.

Alice era tudo no meu mundo, mas se ela precisasse ir... Eu deixaria. Porque eu faria qualquer coisa para ver um sorriso luminoso no seu rosto, como sempre foi. Eu faria tudo para vê-la feliz. Mesmo que isso significasse nunca mais vê-la.

"Se você ama, deixe livre. Se for correspondido, o terás de novo".

.

**N/A:** HOHO, esteban otário, idiota! Odeio ele. Apostem suas fichas,a fic não deve demorar. (eu sempre digo isso)

Correndo porque eu preciso ir dormir u.u  
Espero que gostem, e desculpem a demora. *-*  
Amo vocês

Beijinhos geladinhos, boa estréia de New Moon e fiquem longe do sol!

xo . xo  
Bia


	14. Tenth Fourth Part

**N/A: **Hei galera, que tal ler a fic ouvindo Yellow, do coldplay? Se eu fosse você até baixaria a musica, porque ela é a trilha sonora de toda a fic. Ela e Halo, da Beyoncé. Serio mesmo. Yellow aqui (http : / / w w w .youtube .com / watch?v=ZMgP_R4gYnU)

.

.

.

.

_Alice's point of view_

Eu estava sentada na poltrona da loja de vestidos a tempo demais. Poderia jurar que Bella havia quebrado uma perna dentro da cabine ou algo do gênero. Eu havia insistido que ela me deixasse encomendar um Valentino ou um Channel para ela também, mas ela _não_ queria presentes. Pobrezinha, não sabia onde estava se metendo.

Me remexi na poltrona, fingindo que lia um exemplar da _Vogue Teen_. Não me remexi por necessidade e nem por aparência, mas sim pela inquietude em que eu estava.

Desde que Esteban conseguiu me fazer ver como era a vida dentro do sanatório, nós nunca mais tivemos a nossa sessão de "De volta ao passado". E não porque eu não queria, e sim porque eu procurava ficar mais tempo com Jasper, ele estava mais estranho, frio. Por vezes pensei naquele Jasper sem esperança que eu havia encontrado naquele café no Alabama.

E embora fosse bom estar perto dele, embora me acalmasse estar ao lado dele tentando descobrir o que havia com ele, eu sentia muita falta das minhas tardes com o Esteban. Eu me sentia meio Bella, perdida entre duas pessoas. Eu só não conseguia entender se estava perdida entre _Charlie _e _Edward_; ou _Jacob_ e _Edward_.

A segunda opção era a que mais me amedrontava. Eu não podia gostar de outra pessoa como eu gostava de Jasper. Eu não podia amar Esteban, querê-lo só para mim. Eu _queria_, eu _tinha_ Jasper. Eu não precisava de mais ninguém... Mas se fosse assim, porque o meu peito fechava cada vez que eu pensava em ver Esteban partir e nunca mais encontrá-lo?

— É certo que eu vou cair no chão, você sabe, não é mesmo? — Bella caminhava para a frente do espelho usando um vestido azul turquesa e me arrancando dos pensamentos.

Mentes tão grandes te dão muito no que se perder.

— Você não vai cair. — retruquei, analisando o vestido.

— É claro que vou. — ela deu de ombros, se olhando no espelho.

— Gostei desse. — falei. O vestido realçava Bella.

— Eu também. A busca pode acabar agora? Quero me encontrar com Edward logo. — ela choramingou.

— Claro, claro. — acenei distraída novamente, e voltei a me sentar na poltrona.

— Alice, o que aconteceu? — ouvi Bella perguntar, e quando a olhei ela estava me olhando abismada.

— Na-Nada. — suspirei, depois a olhei novamente. — Quer dizer... Bella, o que você fez a respeito de.. Você sabe, Edward e Jacob?

— Como assim? — ela me olhou confusa, formando uma ruga na testa.

— Você sabe, como você distinguiu o tipo de amor que você sentia por cada um deles? — mordi meu lábio inferior involuntariamente, enquanto a observava pensar.

O bom de conversar com Bella, é que ela geralmente não pergunta.

— Bem, eu sou como uma viciada, certo? — começou a me explicar. Virou-se para o espelho e ficou de observando dentro do vestido de tecido fino. — E Jake é como o... Sol! E Edward é minha droga preferida. Aquela que me viciou. E, sabe, eu adoro o sol. Adoro ver ele brilhar, ele me deixa feliz. Mas eu consigo viver na sombra. Agora... Eu não consigo largar a droga. E eu não quero. Me entorpece... — sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais fraca até sumir, restando apenas suas bochechas rosadas.

— Entendo. — murmurei.

Bella virou-se rapidamente pra mim, bamboleando em cima do salto alto e perguntou.

— Posso tirar o vestido?

Só acenei com a cabeça e ela sumiu por de trás das cabines de prova. Não vou dizer que ela realmente me ajudou. Eu amo Jasper e sinto que posso pegar fogo caso ele suma da minha vida. Mas eu também amo Esteban, e o fato dele estar indo embora em uma semana e meia me deixava tonta e desnorteada. E eu sentia que ele também se sentia desnorteado por deixar nossa família. Ou pelo menos a mim.

_Jasper's point of view_

Eu estava deitado na cama com um livro de Historia e Geografia na mão. Não que eu realmente estivesse lendo ele. Minha mente vagueava e de vez em quando meus olhos caiam sobre a janela. O tom claro sobre as nuvens indicava um dia ensolarado. Se não fosse as nuvens espessas que ficam sobre Forks. Hoje também era o dia do Baile de Primavera.

Alice corria de um lado para o outro com seu vestido nas mãos e acessórios, procurando a melhor combinação. Quando eu conseguia me distrair dela, tudo que vinha a minha mente eram minhas conversas com Esteban. Havíamos discutido varias outras vezes, e o teme central de todas essas discussões era sempre o mesmo. Eu precisava dar a chance para Alice ver o mundo através dos olhos dele. Ou seja, deixá-la sozinha com ele, para que ela escolhesse se queria segui-lo quando ele parti-se essa noite, ou não.

— Alice? — chamei, baixando o livro.

— Sim? — ela me encarou pelo espelho, ainda escolhia o melhor brinco.

— Você vai sentir falta de Esteban? — observei-a curioso.

Seus olhos vagaram pela penteadeira, e eu pude sentir a confusão em relação aos seus sentimentos. O que mexeu comigo.

— Que pergunta idiota Jasper. Vou, vou sim. Ele é uma boa companhia. — ela deu de ombros.

— Você partiria com ele se ele pedisse? — estreitei meus olhos, eu confiava mais em suas emoções do que no que ela realmente iria responder agora.

E sim, eu me senti ridículo por não poder acreditar nas palavras da pessoa que eu amo, mas eu não conseguia. Não com a ameaça de perdê-la.

A confusão tomou conta. O amor e a dor estavam nítidos ali, e a tristeza pulsava dentro dela. Suas palavras saíram quase tão confusas quanto seus sentimentos.

— Eu.. Nã.. Claro que.. Eu... _Não._ — respondeu de olhos fechados.

Mas eu não podia dizer se aquele "não" fora verdadeiro.

— Por que você não vai se trocar? Vamos sair logo. — vi ela pegar suas coisas e se encaminhar para o banheiro.

— Eu não vou. — voltei a falar.

— O que? — ela perguntou abismada.

— Convide Esteban, tenho certeza que ele esta empolgado para ir com você. — voltei para o meu livro, tentando fazer com que aquilo soasse normal para mim.

O que realmente não era normal, pois Alice sempre sabia o que eu queria ou iria fazer assim que eu tomava a decisão. Mas é claro, agora ela não confiava mais nas visões.

— Jasper, por favor. Não faça isso, não seja infantil... — parecia que ela me daria uma bronca, mas logo suspirou cansada.

—Não, não. — me apressei em dizer. Eu estava dando a chance a ela, não desistindo dela. Eu sabia que Esteban estava ouvindo nossa conversa, como ele sempre fazia. — Eu não quero ir. Haverá muitas pessoas e eu preciso caçar. Esta é a ultima noite de Esteban aqui, acho que ele gostaria desse rito humano. E eu sei que isso a deixara feliz.

— Ver _você_ feliz é o que me deixa feliz. — ela falou manhosa.

— Eu vou ficar bem. — assegurei a ela, que de má vontade entrou no banheiro para se maquiar.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Só pra constar, recadinho padrão em todas as fics!

Galerinha, obrigada pela compreensão de vocês. A formatura passou, foi maravilhosa (zuei tanto que meu pé ta doendo até agora '-' e olha que Fo no sábado) eu realmente vou sentir falta de toda aquela galera, mas espero não perder o contato com eles tão cedo! Foi muito bom, fiquei super feliz por ter dado tudo certo e por ter conseguido fazer uma festa tão boa em que a gente se divertiu tanto. Muiiito babados naquela festa. OAKSOAKSOAKSOSOASK'

Então gente, eu to com recado padrão em todas as fics e infelizmente sem responder as reviews porque eu tenho pressa. Tenho que arrumar minha mala porque amanhã eu vou viajar cedo. Ou seja, as Fics da Daddy's estão entrando em recesso até o dia 04/01/2010.

Eu vou salvar as fics no pen-drive e se eu encontrar um PC pra até o natal eu tento postar. Depois do natal acho que não vai ter post mesmo, porque ai eu vou aproveitar a praia, pra quando voltar pro inferno que Blumenau é, eu não me arrependa! OAKSAKSAKSOAKSOAKS'

Ah, eu contei que passei para cursar Comunicação Social com ênfase em Publicidade e Propaganda? Pois é, jurei que não ia passar para a FURB na primeira chamada, mas acabou que passei. Uhul, ano que vem serei universitária. Me sinto feliz.

Anyway, vocês não estão aqui para ouvir sobre o meu dia.

Galeraaaa, eu desejo a todas você um feliz natal e uma maravilhoso 2010. Porque eu sei que 2010 vai ser sobre recomeços, novas chances e oportunidades. Abracem tudo que vier, seja bom ou ruim. Porque a gente fica feliz com as coisas boas, e aprende e cresce muito com as coisas ruins.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e até 2010.

OS: não me importo com reviews gigantes, eu sei que teve uma meninas em uma das fics que disse que ficava com vergonha (?) de mandar as reviews gigantes, ou tantas reviews. Mas não fique, eu as adoro.

Beijinhos e andem sempre na sombra  
Bianca.

5


	15. Tenth Fifth Part

_Alice's point of view_

Eu sai do banheiro Jasper não estava mais no quarto. Caminhei até o guarda roupa e apanhei meus sapatos, os calcei rapidamente e me dirigi até a porta, olhando uma ultima vez para trás, para ter certeza de que ele não estava mesmo lá.

Desci a escadas e pude encontrar todos em silêncio na sala. Esteban estava devidamente posto em um terno preto, que de longe reconheci como um Armani autêntico. Sorri fraco para todos eles, já que eu sabia que eles haviam nos escutado.

— Estão pronto? — perguntei, impondo o máximo de empolgação em minha voz o quanto podia.

— Claro, claro. — Rosalie sorriu para mim. — Você e Esteban podem vir comigo e com Emmett. — ela começou a andar, e o vestido vermelho e longo que ela usava começou a flutuar no ar. _Valentino_.

Partimos no conversível vermelho de Rosalie até a escola. A capota do carro estava fechada para que o vento não arruinasse o penteado de Rosalie. Era bem parecido com o coque que Audrey Hepburn sempre usava. Segunda ela, seria difícil deixá-lo no lugar novamente se o vento o arruinasse.

E sinceramente, a única parte ruim da capota fechada era que, a) era um dos raros dias de céu limpo em Forks e, b) como já era noite, as estrelas deviam brilhar feito diamantes incrustados no céu, e eu simplesmente amava ver as estrelas.

Eu gostava mais ainda de dividir sua visão com Jasper. De sentir que eu poderia ter todas elas, só porque ele está ali.

Desviei meu olhar da janela e me foquei. Eu estava agindo como se estivesse prestes a _perder_ Jasper. Como se algo terrível fosse acontecer. E não era isso que estava acontecendo. Quem estava indo embora era Esteban. Não tinha motivo para que eu sentisse o contrario.

Quando a BMW parou no estacionamento lotado do colégio, eu respirei fundo e sai, ajeitando a saia do meu vestido amarelo xadrez do lado de fora, enquanto Rosalie se certificava de que cada fio de cabelo estava no lugar.

Quando passamos pelas portas — logo depois de Esteban insistir, e conseguir, tirar uma foto comigo — eu senti que nós quatro estávamos muito _tapete vermelho_ para aquele mar de vestidos bufantes cor-de-rosa de chifon, e verdes de tafetá. Eu me senti uma estrela cadente pousando naquele lugar.

Rosalie adorou toda aquela atenção e sorriu largo. Ela parecia Grace Kelly em um _Valentino_ vermelho logo e com um laço no traseiro. Ela realmente parecia uma princesa, ao contrario de Lauren, enfiada em um vestido de chifon _e_ tafetá lilás com branco. _Brega_.

Eu ri sozinha. Jasper geralmente era agradável quanto aos meus comentários sobre a moda das colegiais. Aquele baila era um desastre fashion, parecia que estávamos na década de 80. Mas eu acho que não poderia falar sobre isso com Esteban. Ele parecia não ligar muito para o mundo fashion. Quer dizer, não que o Jasper ligasse muito, mas ele se importava comigo o bastante, para prestar atenção quando eu o arrastava para desfiles.

— Seus irmãos dançam muito bem. — ele comentou comigo, enquanto estávamos sentados na mesa destinada a nós.

— Bem, você sabe como é. Emmett faz de tudo para ver um sorriso de Rosalie, e ela como toda boa moça de classe média-alta da década de 20 em NY, era muito bem instruída. Eu os invejo na maneira que dançam.

A musica que tocava não era exatamente o tipo de musica para se valsar, mas quem dizia que Rosalie e Emmett se importavam? Ninguém.

— Por que não deixa que eu julgue os seus talentos para a dança? — Esteban se levantou e estendeu a mão na minha direção.

Sorri e assenti com a cabeça, colocando a minha mão na sua. Ele me dirigiu ao centro da pista e começamos a dançar. A música foi ficando mais lenta, até que todos os casais estivessem na pista dançando abraçadinho.

Eu não pude deixar de ouvir os comentários a minha volta. _"O que aconteceu com o loiro com cara de dor?", "Pensei que eles fossem tipo... Um casal.", "Se ela não quer ele, eu definitivamente quero."_ Me senti mal. Eu realmente não deveria ter vindo com Esteban. Eu não deveria ter vindo de jeito nenhum. Não era justo. Jasper era minha alma gêmea. Não tinha porque eu me importar tanto com Esteban.

Parecia que eu precisava de ar. _Mesmo que eu não precisasse dele nunca._ Parei de dançar no mesmo instante, me sentindo tonta pela súbita falta de ar (e necessidade dele).

— Alice, você está bem? — Esteban tinha um tom preocupado na voz.

Eu sou uma vampira. Os outros não deveriam se preocupar comigo. Quer dizer, o que pode dar errado comigo? Eu não tenho dores físicas, mal súbitos. Porém, minha vida ultimamente tem sido preocupante. Lembranças de um passado humano que me doem fisicamente, que me fazem _dormir_.

Eu não o culpo por estar preocupado.

— Eu preciso de ar. — falei cabisbaixa.

Esteban me segurou pelo braço e me guiou entre os casais na pista de dança. Saímos da quadra do colégio e ele me levou até as mesas no gramado do colégio. Me sentei no banco e respirei fundo o ar da noite. Do céu estrelado.

— Se sente melhor? — ele perguntou e eu assenti com a cabeça. — O que aconteceu com você?

— Eu não sei. Acho que foi tudo que aconteceu com Jasper. Só de ele cogitar a idéia de que eu seria capaz de deixá-lo...

— E não seria? — quando Esteban soltou a pergunta, eu fui obrigada a encará-lo. Ele estava mesmo falando a serio? Pela sua expressão eu diria que sim.

— É lógico que não. Eu não deixaria Jasper por você nem por ninguém. — me senti mal logo após soltar, as palavras, pois a expressão de Esteban demonstrava dor.

— Então se eu pedisse para você vir comigo, você não viria? — ele perguntou cauteloso.

Me levantei irritada e respondi na mesma hora.

—Eu _amo_ Jasper. Eu nunca o deixaria por uma pessoa que eu não conheço. — respondi irritada, pronta para voltar para a escola, quando a mão de Esteban me impediu.

— Mas você sabe quem eu sou.

Eu senti um arrepio subir o meu corpo e então perdi todos os meus sentidos. Ofeguei com a visão que começava a chegar aos meus olhos, e a ultima coisa que senti antes de me entregar completamente aquele visão do meu passado humano, foram os meus joelhos de encontro com o gramado.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** ah gente, desculpa pela demora, como sempre. Bem, vocês já devem estar acostumadas mesmo que eu demore a postar. HAHAHAH'. Então, acho que se eu conseguir colocar tudo no próximo post, ele vai ser o ultimo. ;D

Porque gente, essa fic vai fazer um ano em fevereiro. Um ano no ar. É tempo demais, e olha que ela nem é tão grande, eu que não posto tanto quanto deveria. HAHAHAH'. Mas vocês me perdoam por isso, não é mesmo?

Espero que gostem desse capitulo e aproveitem bem!

Amo você.  
Beijos,  
Bianca.

4


	16. Tenth Sixth Part, Final

Começou com tudo escuro, então a luz chegou aos poucos, na forma de um filete apenas. Depois ele foi aumentando, até que eu pude entender que era uma porta se abrindo. Sobre a cama, uma garota idêntica a mim com ar de apavorada, encolheu-se.

Eu estava como espectadora naquela lembrança.

O terror era nítido em seu balançar.

— Shhh, sou eu. Tudo bem.

Senti meu corpo enrijecer quando percebi que a figura escura parada a porta tinha uma voz familiar. Enquanto ele entrava no quarto e a luz o atingia, prendi a minha respiração. Esteban estava parado ao lado da _minha_ cama. Enquanto eu ainda era humana.

Vi a figura menor o olhar com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto e o abraçar forte.

— Eu o vi na minha janela hoje. Loiro, com os olhos cor de rubi. Ele vem atrás de _mim_. — sua voz amedrontada falou, enquanto ele a segurava firme em seus braços.

— Eu já disse que não vou deixá-lo fazer nada com você. Vamos, eu preciso lhe tirar daqui.

A menor se levantou da cama e procurou algo pelo chão depois segurou fortemente na mão de Esteban e os dois saíram porta a fora.

Senti meu corpo sair do lugar, sem realmente andar, enquanto eu os seguia em sua fuga. Passaram por túneis no subterrâneo da instituição, até que saíram para o breu da noite, em uma floresta escura.

Pude me ver em pânico. No escuro. Chorosa e com saudades de casa.

—Aqui será mais fácil para ele me achar. Você prometeu me ajudar. — os olhos cor de esmeralda o encararam.

Tinha as mãos tremulas e as lágrimas escorrendo pela face. Tão frágil que a impressão que eu tinha, era de que o vento que fazia iria me partir ao meio. Me doeu perceber como teria sido fácil ter sido morta ali, e nunca chegar a conhecer Jasper.

— Ele não vai conseguir fazer nada com você, se você for tão ou mais forte que ele. E lembre-se pequenina, eu amo você. — Esteban falou e em seguida beijou minha testa.

— Eu também amo você. — respondi com sinceridade e gratidão.

— E tudo isso é por você. — ele respondeu ao pé do meu ouvido.

E depois apenas o grito. E eu mesma pude sentir a dor em meu pescoço.

O grito ensurdecedor era abafado pelas árvores, pela floresta. Silenciado pelo vento. Quem daria falta de uma louca que desapareceu? Quem a procuraria tão longe? _Quem ligaria?_

Voltei a sentir o úmido da grama sob minhas pernas, meus olhos voltaram a focar a fachada da escola, e eu pude respirar profundamente, como que para me livrar de tudo aquilo. Pude sentir mãos nos meus ombros, e me virei rapidamente para a pessoa que estava ali.

— _Você_ fez isso comigo? — perguntei em um fio de voz.

— Para o seu bem, apenas. — ele respondeu, passando a mão em meus cabelos.

— Não me toque mais. Você me transformou? Você me abandonou lá? _Sozinha!_ — acusei enraivecida, me levantando e me afastando dele.

— Eu não poderia ficar e enfrentar James sozinho. E ele não poderia mais fazer nada com você. Sabe quando tempo eu levei para te encontrar? Quando voltei você já tinha partido! — ele respondeu calmo, sentando-se no banco de madeira.

— O que eu deveria ter feito? Esperado por alguém que eu não sabia que chegaria? Eu estava confusa e com sede, não sabia quem eu era, porque queria atacar pessoas ou porque minha pele brilhava na luz do sol! — gritei irritada, sentindo um bolo se formar em minha garganta, de um choro que jamais viria.

— Shhh... — ele se levantou e andou em minha direção, e eu fiz questão de dar dois passos para trás. — Não se exalte criança. Podem ouvir seus gritos. Tudo vai ficar bem entre nós, Alice. — ele sorriu.

— Tudo já está bem. Você vai embora essa noite e nunca mais irá voltar. — sibilei sustentando seu olhar em meus olhos.

— E você pode vir comigo. — ele estendeu a mão na minha direção. — É inegável a ligação que temos, Alice.

— A única ligação que eu percebi é que eu confiava em você e o amava como uma filha ama o pai. E você _me abandonou_ quando eu mais precisei. Eu não vou com você a lugar nenhum! — cuspi de volta a ele.

Eu não conseguia entender como havia sido tão cega por não enxergar o obvio. Era lógico que ele me conhecia. Ele me conhecia há muito tempo. Ele havia me transformado. Ele havia me abandonado.

Eu deveria ter deixado Jasper e Emmett arrancarem a cabeça dele quando eles queriam. Como eu deveria!

— Já disse que não a abandonei. Quando voltei você não estava lá. Passei anos lhe procurando e quando descobri que estava com Carlisle e sobre os seus poderes... Criança, você não sabe o tempo que levei para aprimorar meus poderes até que fosse capaz de confundir suas visões...

Abri a boca em sinal de indignação quando ouvi o que ele dizia. _Ele_ era quem estava me cegando? Era ele que estava me fazendo sentir tão inútil nos últimos tempos? Era tudo culpa dele? Uma parte de mim realmente ficou feliz por ser ele o causador de minhas visões errôneas e não um defeito que vinha com meus poderes. Mas a parte que ainda queria arrancar a cabeça dele falava mais alto.

— _Você_ estava fazendo isso comigo? — acusei, avançando na direção dele com o indicador o acusando. — Você estava me cegando? Você tem idéia de como eu estava me sentindo? Inútil! — gritei de volta.

— Alice, por favor. Seja racional, criança.

— Racional vai ser quando Emmett lhe arrancar a cabeça. — cerrei os olhos em sua direção e depois me virei, decidida a ir embora.

— Alice, volte aqui. Eu voltei por você. Para ficarmos juntos novamente, para sermos uma família. — ele falou calmo, me seguindo. Segurou meu braço com força e me fez o encarar. — É por minha causa que você ainda está viva. Você me deve isso! — falou irritado.

— E eu agradeço por isso. Por ter me dado a chance de encontrar Jasper e aos Cullens. — puxei meu braço de suas mãos, com violência. — Mas eu já tenho uma família, e não é graças a você. Eu não lhe devo nada. — sibilei em resposta.

Alguns segundos passaram em silêncio, apenas com o uivo do vento em volta de nós. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, me recompondo.

— Eu acho que está na hora de você ir embora. E não voltar mais. — abri os olhos apenas quando terminei de falar, dando as costas para ele e voltando a caminhar em direção ao estacionamento.

— Eu acho que...

— Eu não estava brincando a respeito de Emmett. Não vou exitar novamente em deixá-lo transformar você em churrasco.

_Jasper'spoint of view_

O céu estava, por incrível que pareça, claro. As nuvens não existiam nessa noite, e as estrelas enchiam o manto negro que me cobria. A lua cheia brilhava intensa. Como se quisesse usar todo o brilho que as nuvens a impediram de usar das outras vezes.

O céu estrelado sempre me lembrava Alice. E como seus olhos pareciam com estrelas. Sempre brilhantes, sempre sorrindo para a vida. Uma Alice bem diferente daquele que eu convivia nos últimos tempos.

Me deitei sobre a grama e coloquei as mãos atrás da cabeça, fechando os olhos em seguida. Eu não podia mais pensar nela, porque isso fazia com que meu primeiro impulso fosse correr para aquela droga de baile tira-la dos braços de Esteban e dizer que não; eu não vou permitir que ela vá.

Mas acho que você não tem o direito de fazer da vida de quem você ama, o que você bem entender, certo? Eu não posso mandar em Alice, nunca o fiz e nem nunca o farei. Eu não podia dizer como ela deveria viver a vida, ou a quem deveria amar. Muito menos para onde ela deveria ir.

Pude ouvir algo se mover na floresta, e acho que de tanto remoer aquele assunto, eu estava começando a alucinar com o seu aroma floral solto no ar. Será possível um vampiro alucinar?

Mas o cheiro foi ficando mais forte, mais intenso, e logo eu podia sentir _euforia_. Uma forte euforia. Quando abri meus olhos, foquei as duas estrelas mais lindas do céu, incrustadas naquele rosto fino e angelical.

Sorri quando as orbes cor de mel sorriram para mim, logo em seguida levando os lábios rosados a se esticarem em um sorriso.

— Voltou cedo. — sorri para ela.

— Nenhum baile é o mesmo sem você. — ela sorri de volta, abaixando seu rosto até que nossos lábios se tocassem.

E eu pude sentir que ela era minha, naquele gesto tão simples.

Me sentei logo a sua frente, enquanto ela não se importava em manchar seu vestido com o pigmento que a grama soltava. _Amarelo_. Era a cor dela. Talvez a preferida. Era vibrante e feliz, como ela. Alice era completamente amarelo.

— Você está bem? — perguntei cauteloso, segurando firmemente a sua mão pequena entre as minhas.

— Ótima. Por que não estaria? — seu corpo miúdo foi se aproximando do meu, até que ela estivesse completamente sentada no meu colo.

— Você sabe... — hesitei em tocar no nome dele. Eu não queria estragar o _nosso_ momento. — O Esteban... O fato dele ir embora hoje.

— De verdade? Eu não ligo. Ele pode passar uma tarde inteira no sol se quiser, eu não ligo. — ela disse, projetando os lábios em um bico irritado que me fazia sorrir.

— Você não liga? — perguntei rindo da cara que ela fez.

— Não, não mesmo. Ele me usou, tapeou as minhas visões, me transformou e me deixou sozinha... — ela bufou irritada, soprando o cabelo da frente dos olhos.

— Como é que é? — perguntei meio abestalhado, tentando entender seus últimos argumentos.

Eu sabia que aquele cara era estranho, e que ele conhecia Allie há tempos. Eu sabia disso. Só não sabia que havia sido _ele_ que a havia transformado. Talvez, depois de tudo, eu deva agradecer a ele. Mesmo. Ele me deu Alice. E _ela_ é um presente que deve ser agradecido.

— É uma historia muito longa, estou cansada. — ela passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e desfez a cara de emburrada.

— Isso quer dizer que eu vou poder arrancar a cabeça dele agora? — perguntei com o maior estilo "Jasper exterminador de vampiros, minhas cicatrizes provam".

Alice explodiu em uma divertida risada, tentando se controlar para me responder.

— Eu acho que ele não vai mais voltar, mas se ele voltar, eu acho que seria muito divertido ver isso.

— Você acha?

— Lógico. Ninguém que se mete no meio do _nosso _amor, merece sobreviver por tanto tempo. — seus olhos viraram-se e eu sorri. Suas mãos passaram pelo meu rosto, seus olhos me encaram com pesar, enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior. — Eu nunca estaria completa sem você ao meu lado, Jazz. Não é _como _se faltasse uma peça. _Falta_ uma peça quando você não está por perto. Eu só sei ser feliz com você. Não sei como fui me deixar enganar por ele, como se eu fosse sobreviver longe de um vampiro bobo e superprotetor. — ela me fez rir novamente com as ultimas palavras.

— Não precisa se explicar. Eu fico feliz que tudo tenha acabado logo. — passei meu nariz levemente pelo dela.

— Eu também. — ela sussurrou, antes de me beijar.

Aquele beijo delicado, cauteloso e alegre. O beijo Alice de ser.

-

**Um mês depois – Paris / França**

_Alice's point of view_

— Olha a sua cara! — apontei para a polaróide que havíamos acabado de pegar na cabine fotográfica.

— Você pediu para que eu fizesse careta! — ele revidou, abraçando a minha cintura e me trazendo para mais perto dele.

— Você se superou, meu amor. Acho melhor esconder ela, alguém pode ter pesadelos. — ri e vi que ele revirou os olhos. — Vem, vamos... — segurei firmemente sua mão, saindo de seus braços e andando pelo parque de diversões.

Ruby Pier era um parque lindo, no maior estilo anos sessenta. Nós estivemos ali quando ele inaugurou, pouco antes de irmos para Toulouse em lua-de-mel. Toda vez que estávamos na França, eu fazia questão de ir ali. Era sagrado.

— Aonde a gente está indo, Alice? — ele resmungou logo atrás de mim.

— Brincar. — respondi parando em seco, fazendo o corpo de Jasper se chocar com as minhas costas. Virei-me para ele rapidamente, batendo os cílios o mais delicadamente que eu pude. — O que você acha de ganharmos um irmãozinho para a Libby?

Eu o vi sorrir, quando viu o tamanho do sorriso no meu rosto. Jasper apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e eu me virei, encarando o homem careca que nem um pouco aparentava ser francês. Indiquei o martelo de madeira que ela segurava nas mãos e sorri, mostrando as moedas na minha mão. Ele pegou as moedas e me passou o martelo.

— Tenha cuidado, boneca. Pode ser meio pesado. — ele sorriu machista para cima de mim.

Pude ouvir o riso baixo de Jasper logo ao meu lado.

— Oh, mas se eu não tocar o sino, ainda ganho um premio? — perguntei inocentemente, batendo os cílios da mesma maneira que havia feito segundos antes com Jasper.

— Desculpe, boneca. — ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Mas se ele quiser tentar, não cobrarei nada, prometo. — piscou para mim. _Nojento machista!_, gritei em minha mente.

Ergui a marreta até a altura de meus ombros, e depois deixei-a cair, como se fosse pesada demais para mim, sobre a alavanca que empurrava o peso. O pequeno peso subiu velozmente, e quando tocou o sino, o fez se rachar.

Virei-me sorridente para o homem, que me encarava sem acreditar, andei até onde estavam os brindes e peguei o maior de todos os ursos.

— Acho que não precisaremos da sua ajuda, afinal de conta. Obrigada. — acenei, enquanto saia acompanhada de Jasper e meu mais novo _filho_.

— Você viu a cara dele? — perguntei rindo, quando já estávamos mais longe.

— Você acabou com ele, Allie. — Jasper ergueu a mão, e eu bati a minha palma na dele.

— Somos uma equipe perfeita! — cantei vitoria. — Então, eu estava pensando. Que tal chamá-lo de Cash? — perguntei, mudando completamente o assunto.

Jasper passou um braço em volta da minha cintura e me trouxe para perto dele, enquanto eu apertei _Cash_ mais contra o meu corpo.

— Cash?

— É, como o Johnny Cash. Eu gosto dele. — respondi, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito.

— É, quem sabe ele não vira musico quando crescer? — perguntou me fazendo rir.

Passamos apenas alguns segundos em silencio, enquanto víamos o sol se por sobre as nuvens, bem no horizonte. Estávamos caminhando de volta para o carro, o vento que subia da água e passava sobre o píer trazia um cheiro de oceano, sol e nuvens que me fez fechar os olhos por um segundo, apreciando o aroma misturado com o perfume de Jasper. _Era pra ficar guardado na memória._

— Sabe Jasper, eu acho que esse é o começo de uma bela amizade. — ri ao sentir seus lábios beijando o meu cabelo e em seguida ao ouvi-lo sussurrar.

— E nada mais de _Casablanca_ pra você.

O olhei fingindo indignação, deixando um grande bico se formar em meus lábios, que logo Jasper fez questão de beijar.

— Tudo bem, — respondi a contra gosto. — Sempre teremos Paris. — ri com mais uma frase roubada de Rick, o personagem de Humphrey Bogart no filme.

Jasper rolou os olhos mais uma vez e sorriu, antes de me beijar novamente. Um beijo dele, forte, carinho e protetor. Misturado com o seu aroma e sabor, com o mar, as nuvens e o sol. Misturado com a nossa felicidade.

Enquanto alguns pintam arco-íris, vêem tudo cor-de-rosa e passarinhos verdes, para exprimir sua felicidade. Eu só vejo Jasper e amarelo. _Amor e alegria._

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** ficou uma merda. Eu sei. Podem falar. Eu não sirvo mais paar essa fic, ainda bem que ela acabou. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou sentir falta desses meus leitores aqui *O* serio, vocês são fodas, fofos e incentivadores. Obrigado por estarem comigo por aqui por quase um ano! Mesmo mesmo.

Sinto muito pelo final não ter sido tuuudo aquilo, mas bem... Para um final escrito em meia hora, as quatro da manhã de uma sexta-feira, acho que ele ficou bom. Eu gostei, pelo menos das frases de Casablanca (serio, assistam, o filme é perfeito).

Anyway, espero encontrar todos vocês nas minhas outras fictions e nas próximas. Obrigada por tudo.

Amo você.  
Beijos,  
Bianca.

9


End file.
